What we left behind
by popcan11
Summary: When Jess shows up in Stars Hollow again, Rory doesn't know what to do. Does she avoid him? Does she try to talk to him? All her questions become quite clear when she learns some shocking news about Jess. Eventually Lit. COMPLETE
1. One coffee Luke

A/N: Take's Place a year after Jess's offer to Rory. Here are the changes, the dragonfly just recently opened in this story and Rory did not get back together with Dean, she did not drop out of Yale and Lorelai and Luke are not dating (yet). 

Lorelai and Rory are sitting in Luke's Diner waiting for him to take their orders. He walks up with a smile. "Lady's, what will it be?"

Lorelai shrug's "Coffee, donut, coffee"

Luke looks puzzled, "So you want two coffees or did you just say it twice?"

"One Coffee, one donut" she mumbles with her head in her hands.

Luke turns to Rory, "Is she okay?"

"Stressed beyond comprehension. The Inn works her off on these summer days."

"Does she process information or she completely wiped out of working her brain in any way?"

Rory sighed, "Frankly, I'm not sure and I'm very concerned."

Luke nodded, "Me too. Well, all I can do right now is take your order."

"Same as her. One coffee, one donut"

"Okay, be back soon" Luke walked off and Rory immediately brought her attention to her frantic, stressed mother. She looked terrible. Her eyes looked dead and her skin was pale. Lorelai let out a sigh and dropped her face deeper into her hands.

Rory bit her lip, "Mom, come on! It can't be that bad."

Lorelai uncovered her face and let out a laugh, "Can't be that bad? That's funny kid. Funny! We opened three weeks ago and already people are packing in. You know what more people mean Rory?"

"More business" Rory said as if it was obvious.

"More complaining, more rooms to clean, to get ready, more tears, more papers, more phone calls, more late work days, more everything."

Rory looked sympathetic, "Sorry mom, I didn't realize how much you really have to handle. You should have had this breakdown a month ago when I had my exams because, we could have had it together. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Ill try to control my stress flip outs to fit into your schedule next time" Lorelai said sarcastically but Rory couldn't tell if she was kidding or not and that scared her.

Luke arrived with two coffees and two donuts. He sat it all down at the table and Lorelai looked up with a glare.

"What?" Luke asked puzzled slightly.

"I told you one coffee Luke." She was practically screaming, "One coffee and one donut. How hard could that possibly be? God do I need to stand behind and talk you through the process?" Lorelai stood up "I can't take this." She stormed out of the Diner leaving Luke and Rory speechless.

Rory was the first to speak up, "So who should tell her that the second coffee and donut were for me?"

"Is it really safe for either of us to go out there?" Luke said quietly

"Probably not"

-That night: Luke's Apartment-

Luke is sitting watching television with a soda is in hand. Suddenly, the phone rings. Luke gets up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Luke, hey." says a voice all too familiar.

Luke immediately knew who it was. "Jess" he said with a tone of surprise.

"Sorry to call out of the blue like this but, I need to talk to you."

"No, that's fine Jess, you can call anytime. What's up?"

"So, word on the street is that Lorelai's Inn opened?"

"Yes it did actually."

"Glad to hear it. I was thinking, maybe I should come down, check it out. I got a friend down here, who's a journalist actually, and wants to write an article about a small town like Stars Hollow. I told her about that death trap and she really wants to come. So, would it be okay?"

Luke smiled, "Yes of course. You didn't even have to ask, that would be great."

"Cool, I was thinking we would come in on Friday and stay the weekend. So, that's what three days away?"

"Today being Tuesday then, ya its three days. Well I'm really glad you're coming down Jess."

"Ya me too. I guess Ill see you soon."

"Bye Jess." Luke hung up the phone with a small smile. It was always an interesting experience when Jess stopped by.  
-Wednesday Morning, The Gilmore's house-

Lorelai is sitting around the kitchen table with papers scattered about. She sighs and pours herself another cup of coffee before spotting Rory entering the kitchen. "Hey Sweetie" she says before dragging herself back to her seat.

Rory sighs, "Mom, why don't you take a break from all your work stuff? It could relieve some of that stress. It's a worth a shot isn't it?"

"No, I'm afraid not kiddo. I can't put it off, not even for a minute. It will just get worse. I think I'm ganna skip Luke's today. You go ahead without me."

Rory frowned slightly, "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have way to much work right now."

"Okay, if you insist." Rory quickly got dressed and left for Luke's. She arrived minutes later and took a seat at the nearest table. Luke came up to her and looked around as if searching for someone before turning to Rory.

"Where's your mom?" he asked

"At home, sitting in a bottomless pit of papers that need to be signed, read or I'm sure in her condition, ripped up and stomped on."

"Sorry to hear she's still swamped." Luke said before taking her order. She ordered pancakes and watched as Luke went off to fill her order. Luke called out to Ceaser, "Pancakes please."

Luke started off towards another voice when Ceaser called back "When Jess comes, is he ganna help because we need it in here."

Rory froze. _Did she just hear him right? Jess was coming back to Stars Hollow?_ Rory bit down on her lip. She walked over to Luke and decided to ask him herself. "Luke," she said softly. He turned around to face her, "I just heard Ceaser say that, um, Jess is coming here. What was he talking about?"

Luke swore under his breath. She wasn't supposed to find out, not now anyways. Luke had just found out himself. He sighed, "Well, Jess is coming down this weekend. He's got a friend wanting to write an article about Stars Hollow. It's only for the weekend."

Rory didn't know if she could form any words at that moment to answer Luke back. She was scared if she opened her mouth, nothing audible would come out. Last time she saw Jess was a year ago was when he asked her to run away with her. She had declined and that was the last of it. Now, she would have to face him again. She didn't know if she was strong enough to do that. Rory nodded to Luke and went back to her seat. She let out a shaky breath. _Jess was coming back to Stars Hollow._


	2. Not ready for this

* * *

-Wednesday Night, The Gilmore's House- 

Rory yawned and pulled the blanket tighter around her. She looked at her mother to see if she was even watching the movie. Rory was not surprised when she saw her mother furiously writing and pulling numerous sheets from her work folder. Rory sighed and sat up a little. She had yet to tell her what she had learned from Luke earlier that morning.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." Rory said quietly

Lorelai looked up and pushed all her work papers to the side, "What is it?"

"When I was at Luke's for breakfast, he told me that Jess is coming down for the weekend."

Lorelai's eyes widened, "Jess? No way!"

"I know!"

"Why?"

"I don't really know for sure, Luke said something about his friend wanting to write an article about our town. All I really know is he's coming."

"Oh honey, what are you going to do when you see him?"

"I don't know! I mean, I don't even know where we stand. Does he hate me? He probably hates me. I mean, I stood there and practically told him straight to his face that I didn't want to be with him. How could he not hate me?"

"I don't think he hates you" Lorelai said soothingly, trying to calm Rory down.

"How do you know? How do we know anything at all? God, I'm not ready for this. I'm not ready to face him again." Rory leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. It was going to be the longest weekend of her life.

* * *

-Thursday Morning, Luke's Diner- 

Rory and Lorelai entered the Diner and took their seats. Luke came over towards them and looked over at Lorelai, "You here today." he said simply

"Yup, but not for long. I should really go to the Inn early, do something with the bundle of papers piling up on the front desk. Maybe I'll throw them at one of the customers. That will show them to never mess with Lorelai Gilmore."

"That's a good way to keep your job" Luke said sarcastically

Lorelai shrugged, "Who needs a job anyways? It just causes great pain to my head."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Luke, I think I'll have a bagel."

He nodded and then turned to Lorelai, "What can I get you?"

"Same I guess, except add a coffee."

Luke walked away leaving Rory and Lorelai alone once again. Rory sighed as her mother pulled out her work folder once again. Just then, Lane waked into the diner ready for work. She spotted Rory and took a seat at their table.

"Hey Rory!" Lane said happily

"Hey! Did you come in for work?"

"Ya, I wish I didn't though because we could have spent the day together now that it's the summer."

"Me too but, we could hang out tonight maybe after work?"

"Ya that would be cool. Ill drop by around six."

"Alright, it's a date."

Lane smiled and walked over to the counter so start her shift.

* * *

-Thursday Evening, The Gilmore's House- 

Rory heard the knock on the door and grabbed her cell phone before running to open it. She smiled over at Lane, "Hey!"

"Hey! You ready to go?"

"Ya, just let me see say goodbye to my mom" Rory went into the kitchen where Lorelai was sitting talking on the phone with Sookie. Rory walked in, "Bye Mom" she called.

Lorelai waved at Rory before concentrating her attention on her phone conversation. Rory sighed and left back for the door. Rory closed the door behind her as they walked out past the driveway.

Lane turned to Rory, "So, what should we do?"

"Whatever you want" she said quietly

Lane touched Rory's arm gently, "Hey are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine, it's just my mom is either at work, bringing her work home with her, or being stressed out about her work. That's all she does is work. This is my summer vacation! I want to hang out with her not watch her fill out form after form. All I have been doing is sitting around all day bored out of my mind. Well, at least maybe tomorrow will be more interesting."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Jess is happening! He's coming here for the weekend."

"I should have known that was coming! Wow, your right tomorrow will be interesting."

"Cant wait!" Rory said sarcastically. Lane smiled as they made their way down the street.

* * *

Lorelai hung up the phone as her head pounded in pain. She had a huge migraine that was only getting worse. She pushed away her papers and went to the bathroom to find anything to soothe the pain. 

Lorelai swallowed down a few pills before slowly making her way to her bedroom. She needed to lie down. She groaned as she fell back onto her bed. A small nap. Lorelai closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her body. A small nap and then it was back to work.

* * *

Luke closed up the diner for the night and headed up stairs. Luke starting fixing up the guest bed when he remembered Jess was bringing along a friend. There wasn't room for two more people in his small apartment. He hoped Jess had thought about this when he planned this weekend venture. 

Luke let out a little laugh. He couldn't help but think about the first time Jess moved in with him when he was in high school. It had been a disaster and now, here Luke was getting all excited and ready for Jess's visit. A lot had changed since then. Luke smiled as he got into bed himself. Luke closed his eyes but he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to get too much sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so not the most interesting chapter and I'm sorry but It will be very interesting next chapter because, Jess comes finally! You will find out his shocking news and there will be a lot of intriguing interactions between everyone so stay tuned! Also, I want to thank every person who reviewed! They keep me going and thank you so much! 

**roryxjess- **Hey thanks for pointing that out but don't worry! There's more to why Jess is coming to Stars Hollow then just because his friends coming down to write an article. Its goes farther then that and you will see why in the next chapter but thanks again :)

P.S I really wasn't happy with this chapter and I promise you, the good stuff is coming :)


	3. Jess has arrived

Jess smiled as he stood in front of the diner. It was the same as it was the last time he saw it and that's the way he wanted it to be. "Jess, this place is amazing!" Tessa said taking a step back to admire the diner. 

He nodded, "Wait till you see the inside." Jess knocked hard on the door. He looked over at Tessa who was still memorized by the exterior view of Luke's. Jess smiled as her long, dirty Blonde hair blew in the warm summer wind. The door opened and Jess turned his attention to Luke.

"Luke!"

Luke smiled, "Jess hey!" He looked over Jess's shoulder to see a young women looking all around with amazement. "Is this the friend you brought? The journalist?"

Jess nodded and grabbed Tessa's arm to pull her over to Luke, "Ya, Luke this is Tessa and Tessa this is Luke."

She smiled brightly, "Nice to meet you!" she extended her hand towards Luke. He shook it and she turned back to Jess, "Jess has told me a lot about his uncle Luke, you have no idea."

"I hope nothing bad though." Luke said laughing at his own lame joke.

Jess shrugged, "I might have slipped in a thing or two but overall you would be proud of my presentation of you." Jess looked at Tessa, "do you wanna see the inside of the diner?"

"I would love to!" Luke stepped aside as they made their way into the diner. She looked around and smiled, "I love this town already!" Tessa took a seat on one of the stools and Jess sat down in the stool next to her.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" Luke asked politely standing behind the counter

Jess shook his head, "I'm good, how about you Tessa?"

"No thanks, I'm okay too."

There was an awkward silence as they all stood around not knowing what to do or say. Jess finally broke it, "Well, we need to go check into the Inn and get unpacked but we will come by for lunch later."

"Right, of course! Ya, you guys go get settled."

They walked over to the door to leave for the Inn. "It was nice meeting you!" Tessa said as Jess opened the door.

"You too"

Jess gave Luke a quick wave before they stepped out to the sidewalk. "I can't believe were going to stay in an Inn! That's so cool!"

Jess laughed and shook his head, "You're such a city girl!" She rolled her eyes with a smirk as they made their way towards the Inn.

* * *

Lorelai opened her eyes groggily. She sat up and yawned before glancing over at the clock. It read 8:15. Lorelai screamed and jumped out of bed. She had overslept! She was only supposed to take a small nap and now, it was a whole new day. Lorelai ran to get dressed and grabbed her papers before rushing out the door. Lorelai ran out to her car and hopped inside. She drove towards the inn and taped her fingers nervously on the wheel. She was more then late, she as late and hours behind on her work. She cursed herself. How could she just let herself oversleep like that? Lorelai pulled up to the inn and rushed inside. 

She sat her papers down on the front counter. Michel glared at her, "You're late"

"Gee thanks, I had no idea." she went behind the front counter and put her head down.

Michel rolled his eyes, "Well I'm giving myself a half-hour break because I had to slave away for the past two hours while highly annoying little customers attacked me. How did you manage to miss my twenty phone calls?"

Lorelai lifted her head up, "You called me twenty times? You needed help that bad?"

"No, not really. It just killed me to think you were probably all tucked up in your little bed while I stood here getting my face chewed off."

Lorelai saw the front door of the Inn open and quickly sat up. Her jaw practically dropped open. Jess and Tessa walked in and Lorelai met his eyes. He saw her surprise and gave her a small smile, "Hey" he said

"Uh… hey! What are you doing here?" she asked politely

"Were going to stay here for the weekend. I get the feeling that Luke's might be a little cramped with two people."

"Oh" she took a deep breath, "Great, let me get you guys a room."

Jess nodded and walked up to the counter and Tessa followed behind. Lorelai quickly found them a room and handed Jess a key, "Room Seven." He smiled and they walked away towards the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Lorelai picked up her phone and dialed home to Rory.

"Hello?"

"Rory, Jess alert. Just walked into the inn and got a room!"

"What? Jess is here already? Wait... did you just say he's at the inn?"

"That would be correct sister. In a million years I would never think Jess would come into my inn and get a room for the weekend. I never thought those two would mix well ya know?"

"I hear you, was he alone?"

"No, actually he had a girl with him."

"Oh he did?" Rory felt something slightly shift inside.

"Yup, and they got one room!"

"Interesting" Rory said slightly above a whisper

"God Rory he has changed so much! It's like he's a new person. We actually had a short but normal conversation. He just didn't seem like the same leather jacket punk we have known, I think Jess has really grown up."

Rory nodded to herself, "So this change you mention, it's a good change?"

"I think so, Rory I found the cure to my stress! Just give me a dose of Jess-walking-into-my-inn everyday and Ill be happy as ever!"

"Your too funny mother!" Rory said rolling her eyes, "but thanks for the latest!"

"Any time! Well, I should get going since I'm currently 6 years behind on my work."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Bye"

Rory hung up the phone and felt her heart beat speed up. The time had come. _Jess has arrived._

* * *

-Two hour's later, Luke's Diner- 

Rory walked into the crowded diner and took a seat at the counter. Luke walked up to her and smiled, "Rory, hey!"

"Hey, Ill just have a burger and fries." Rory wanted to be in and out of there as quick as possible. Luke nodded and went over to take the next customers order when he heard the bell above his door.

Luke stopped moving and Rory knew who it was. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned her head to make sure she was right and his eyes were already focused on her. She had to turn around now. Rory turned around all the way and said quietly, "Jess."

Jess didn't say anything for a few moments. He just stared at her with slight shock. He had promised himself to avoid her at all costs this weekend and here he was, only a few hours into his first day and he already ran into her. Jess smooth his hair nervously, "Hi."

Tessa threw Jess a puzzled look and he sat up a little straighter, "Uh, Tessa this is Rory." She smiled and gave Rory and little wave. "Rory, this is Tessa," he looked down at the ground then back up at Rory, "my girlfriend."

* * *

A/N: So, thats the big shocker in case your wondering. So, its not HUGE but I think its a big surprise. You guys gotta remember that Rory and Jess are around twenty years old now so picture the Jess from season 6 when you read this. Now, for those wondering why Jess would just come to Stars Hollow like that then, theres your reason. His girlfriend wanted to go to write her article so, he went with her. Short chapter sorry! I just wanted to get it up by today but Ill try to make the other chapters longer. 

Thanks to all who review! Not joking when I say there what keep me going because, its the truth. Thanks to all of you :)

Tell me what you thought and hoped you like this story so far!


	4. Old friends

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update guys! I had this 200 point project in English and I have just been busy but its here so enjoy!**

* * *

Time stopped for Rory. She replayed his words again in her head and had yet to process them. My girlfriend. Jess had a girlfriend. Rory found this hard to picture. Obviously, he was going to move on because one can only take so much rejection but she still just couldn't believe it. Rory snapped out of her daze and slowly turned her head to Tessa.

Putting on her biggest smile Rory took a deep breath, "Nice to meet you Tessa."

Tessa smiled back at Rory, "You too." She looked over at Luke, "We meet again!"

Luke nodded, "Ya, I guess we do." Luke was having a little trouble standing. He realized that Jess was going to grow older and move on with his life but, he didn't think it would happen so fast. "Well, uh, y- you two can find a seat and I'll take your order."

Jess nodded and looked around the packed diner. There wasn't an empty table in sight. The only things open was two stools at the counter next to Rory. He hesitated for a moment. Jess wasn't even comfortable talking to Rory by himself right now, let alone with him and Tessa. He couldn't think of any situation that would be more awkward but, they were the only empty seats.

Jess looked over at Rory who was turned back around anxiously awaiting her meal. He gently tapped her shoulder, "Hey Rory," She turned around nervously. What could he possibly want? "There's not much room to sit in here so if it's okay..." Jess motioned towards the stools next to her.

Rory bit down on her lip. She couldn't tell them no, that would be beyond rude. Yet, she wanted nothing more then to just sprint out of there and disappear. Rory nodded with a small smile. Jess took the seat next to Rory and Tessa sat next to Jess. Tessa turned in her stool to face Rory, "So, how do you two know each other?

"Old friends," Rory said with a shrug. She didn't dare look over at Jess._ It's not exactly a lie, just not the whole truth._

She nodded, "Well, I'm glad you guys get to see each other again then." Jess almost laughed out loud._ Yeah, Great._

Rory smiled and changed the subject, "Uh-uh, so what's this I hear about you writing an article about our town?"

"Oh well, I work for this cute little magazine company and they wanted an article about one of those small modern towns. I told Jess about it and he suggested Stars Hollow! He's mentioned this place a view times but not enough for me to get a picture of it. So, I was stunned when I got here this morning because I from Chicago so, you get the picture."

Luke arrived and sat down Rory's food in front of her. "You guys ready?"

Jess grabbed a menu quickly, "Uh, I guess I am," he sat his hand on Tessa's knee, "What about you?"

"I'll get whatever he's eating." she said putting her hand on top of Jess's. Rory's eyes darted over. It was the smallest gesture of affection but yet, she felt her stomach twist slightly. She took a bite of her burger. _It's just Jess. Why was it so weird for her to be sitting there? What difference does it make if he has a girlfriend or not? Rory sighed and took another bite._

Luke brought over their food and stood at the counter, "Well, I can't talk much right now because were a mad house as you can see but, come by again later if you two aren't busy."

She looked at Jess, "I don't think were busy are we?"

He shook his head, "No, we got nothing to do. Of course will come by later." Luke smiled and walked away.

Tessa's cell phone went off suddenly. She grabbed her phone, "Oh Jess! I gotta take this, should I go outside?"

Jess nodded, "Uh ya, want me to come with you?"

"No, that's okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Tessa flipped open her phone and scurried out the door.

* * *

Jess breathed out deeply and looked over at Rory. She happened to look over also and for the smallest moment, their eyes met and all the awkwardness faded. They didn't even say a word but for some reason, they didn't need to. Just for that slight moment, there was no wall between them. There was no tension, it was just them. Jess took a deep breath, and opened his mouth to say something but just then, Tessa walked back into the diner. 

"Sorry about that," she said sitting back down.

Jess looked down at the ground, "its fine," he said quietly not looking up. Rory put her hands in her lap and stared at them uncomfortably. Tessa noticed the sudden awkward silence, "Did I interrupt someth--

"No, no, no, of course not." Jess said looking up at her. He gave her a reassuring smile.  
_Of course not._

* * *

A/N : Okay so not my best chapter. Major writers block and I'm sorry about that but please tell me what you think anyways. Once again, thank you to all who leave me reviews! They mean a lot to me! Here are some of my top reviewers so far: 

- end of the beginning- Thanks for the review every chapter! Ya, Lorelai was a out of character last chapter now that I re-read it. Sorry about that! I was rushing that chapter :(

-Ghostwriter626- Thank you for your reviews :)

Thank you to the rest of you! Happy reading!


	5. King of awkwardness

A/N: I'm sorry it took me forever to update! I was busy but I'm on Christmas break now so Ill try my best to post a lot in the next week or so. Hope you enjoy this chapter and drop a line or two.

* * *

"I hope you had a wonderful stay!" Lorelai said holding the door open for another departing couple. She shut the door behind them, "Oh my god, finally!" Lorelai walked over to the counter and grabbed her purse, "Taking my lunch break!"

Michelle came out of the kitchen, "What? You cannot take a lunch break! You had a two hour lunch break this morning."

"I wasn't eating I was sleeping Michelle."

"I don't care if you were out getting a pedicure; you still were not at work when you were supposed to be. Besides, I'm taking my lunch break!"

Lorelai sighed, "So you get a lunch break but I don't?"

"I was here when I supposed to be wasn't I?"

Lorelai rubbed her eyes, "Look, I'm hungry, I'm stressed, and I wouldn't mess with me if I were you right now. Now, I'm taking that lunch break whether you like it or not and I would highly suggest you like it or I'm prepared for things to get ugly."

Michelle glared at her, "Fine! Take your little break but be back here in 20 minutes."

"Deal," Lorelai smiled to herself and left for her car.

* * *

Rory tried to force another bite into her mouth but at the moment, she wasn't sure she could digest anything. She couldn't help but feel completely out of place sitting next to Jess and Tessa. Not a word had been spoken to Rory since Tessa came back into the diner after her cell phone call.

She sat quietly watching Jess out of the corner of her eye. She thought maybe she was just seeing things but it seemed like every now and then, she saw him looking at her also. Rory looked over her half-eaten and meal and decided she was done. She had to get out of there, but how? Could she really just walk and leave without a word? Rory stood up and just as she did, her mother walked into the diner.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed loud enough to catch both Jess and Tessa's attention. She ran over to Lorelai and quickly grabbed her arm, "Come on, let's go outside for a walk."

Lorelai tried to object but Rory had already dragged her out the door. "Jeez, what's wrong with you? You practically yanked my arm out of its socket."

"I had to get out of there mom! Did you see who I was sitting by?"

"I actually didn't have time to see anything honey, barely got a breath in there before you pushed me out the door."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom! Listen to me okay? I was in there having lunch with Jess and his little girlfriend."

"Whoa, that bouncy little blonde is Jess's girlfriend?"

"Yes, she is. I guess it started out okay, then Jess and I had this weird moment thing and then after that, it turned completely awkward."

Lorelai looked puzzled, "You and Jess had a moment?"

Rory crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "Well, it wasn't really a moment, it was just…. It was like…. . okay fine it was moment."

"A few days ago, you were having spasm attacks about what you were going to do when Jess came and now, you're having moments with him?"

"Can we please let go of this? The moment is not my problem. My problem is what happened_ after_ the moment, it was like someone shoved a "don't talk to me" sign down my throat. I just had to get out of there mom."

Lorelai smiled sympathetically, "Honey you just got to stick it out. I think you're making a bigger deal about this then you realize. I mean, things are ganna be awkward. This is Jess were talking about. The king of awkwardness. I say you go back in there, sit back down and turn things around."

Rory nodded slowly, "I guess so, but you're only saying that because you wanna eat."

"You know me well." Lorelai opened the door and they both walked back in.

Rory took a deep breath and walked back over to her seat.  
She smiled over at Tessa, "So Tessa, can you tell a little about yourself? I'm dying to know."

Tessa looked a little shocked. Rory hadn't said a word to her in over a half an hour and now, she was dying to know about her? "Well, I come from a large family. I have 4 sisters and 3 brothers. We grew up in Chicago and I moved right before college. It was the first time I have ever moved in my entire life so, it was a little crazy. Uh.. I don't really know what else to say."

Rory smiled, "That's fine, I'm sorry for putting you on the spot like that out of no where."

"Oh its fine! I don't mind really." Tessa looked over at Jess who was staring down at the ground. "Why are you so quiet?" she asked puzzled

Jess looked up, "I don't feel well, maybe we should just go Tess." Rory knew he was lying, he wasn't sick. She could tell by the way his eyes never directly met Tessa's when he told her he didn't feel well. Rory smiled and shook her head to herself. It was just like Jess to run when things weren't going his way. When he was put in a hard situation, he would just leave.

Tessa and Jess stood up to go, "Well," Tessa began holding her hand out to Rory, "It was really nice meeting you and hopefully we'll see ya around sometime again this weekend."

Rory gave Tessa a big smile, "Hopefully, it was nice meeting you too." Rory looked at Jess and when she met his eyes, he quickly shifted them to the ground. She bit down on her lip. She didn't want it to be this way but of course, she didn't want a lot of things but there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

As she watched them walk away, Rory sighed and went over to her mothers table, "You suck at giving advice." she sat down with pout.

Lorelai shrugged and stuck a fry in her mouth, "Who cares when you got a face like mine."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Never did I think it would be this weird. I mean, he can't even look at me since Tessa came barging back into the room."

Lorelai nodded, "Well, I could help you but I get the feeling that the last thing you want right now is more of my suck-ish advice."

"The last thing I want right now is to be in a rocky place with Jess."

* * *

Tessa walked silently next to Jess down the street. She took in a deep breath, "Jess, who is she"  
Jess knew exactly who Tessa was talking about but of course he couldn't let her know that, "Who are you talking about?"

"Rory, who is she and why did you act all uncomfortable the whole time?"

"She's and old friend. I guess it just been awhile."

Tessa wasnt convinced, "An old friend? That's it? You guys were nothing more?"

Jess sighed. This is one of the reasons why he wanted to avoid Rory this weekend, so he could avoid this topic with Tessa. "Well, we dated for a little while but that's it."

"How long is a little while?"

"Tessa!" Jess said getting annoyed. _This was none of her business._

Tessa threw her hands up defensively, "Well Jess, don't I have a right to know?"

"I don't know alright? We dated for about a year way back in high school."

Tessa knew she should just leave it at that but, she wanted to know more. "Why did you guys break up?"

Jess shook his head, "I really am not in the mood to discuss this with you."

"Jess, why is this such a big deal for you to talk about with me? You said it was a long time ago right? I just wanna know why you guys ended it."

Jess knew the more he hid it, then the bigger the hole he would dig himself. He might as well just tell her, "Things got, complicated so I bailed and moved to California with my dad."

"You left her?"

"No! I didn't leave her I-"Jess stopped himself and shook his head, "No, why am I even talking to you about this? You're blowing this out of proportion and its really starting to piss me off Tessa." Jess stormed off leaving a shocked Tessa at the edge of the street.

Jess walked off his anger for a while before finding a bench. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her but, what could he do? He wasn't ganna stand there and let Tessa nag him with personal questions that were none of her business to begin with. As he sat there cursing Tessa under his breath, thoughts of Rory slipped into his mind. _Why was she such a touchy subject with him?_ After Jess had left Yale that night long ago, he had vowed to erase Rory and just get on with his life. There was nothing left for him there and it took him a while but he had finally moved on. There was no reason talking about her should upset him so much. Jess set his head in his hands. _It was going to be one interesting and very confusing weekend._

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all my amazing comments and reviews! For those of you wondering if this is going to be Lit, don't worry. Jess and Rory have a long way to go before they can jump back into each other's arm. They both have to grow and realize what they truly want in life. Keep up those reviews and happy reading! 


	6. Starting over

Jess lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't look to see who it was because he already knew. Tessa sat down next to him on the bench. There was silence for a while. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. 

Jess shrugged, "Don't worry about it, like I said before I just don't feel well."

"I know but I shouldn't push you like that. If you wanna talk about it you will. How about we just go back to Inn."

Jess nodded, "Okay." He stood up and held his hand out to help Tessa up from the bench. She smiled and took it gently.

* * *

Lorelai stuffed the last fry into her mouth. "Alright kiddo, I need to get back to the Inn or I might not live much longer."

Rory nodded, "Yeah I guess you do."

"Where are you ganna go?"

"I guess I'll just go home and sit around or something."

Lorelai sighed, "Now you're making me feel bad! I can't help it that I have to work honey."

"I know it's just, it's my summer break and I don't want to just lay around all day with nothing to do. I wanna be out having fun, doing something with you."

"I want that too but, the Inn is driving me crazy and I think my brain is literally ready to explode."

Rory nodded, "You go back to work mom. Ill be fine, maybe if Lane's not working I'll hang out with her."

Lorelai stood up to leave, "Okay but, I really am sorry that I can't stay with you."

Rory smiled, "Mom, I'm not four I can find something to do."

"If you say so, I'll catch ya after work." Lorelai said before leaving the diner. Rory sighed and looked around. The diner had cleared a bit so there was actually room to breath.

Luke came over and stood in front of her table, "So, how did your lunch with Jess and Tessa go"  
Rory looked up at him, "Oh it was grand! I have been searching my brain for the best part but, it all seems so wonderful. How can I possibly choose?"

Luke nodded, "Well, I didn't expect you three to hold hands and sing songs."

"Yeah I guess I should've seen it coming."

Luke shrugged, "Well, you have all weekend to patch things up."

"Yeah, all weekend." Rory stood up, "I think I'm going to head back home or just, I don't know go somewhere."

"Alright, I'll see you later then Rory."

"Bye"

* * *

Jess saw the bookstore ahead. "Hey Tess, let's stop by here for a little while."

Tessa nodded, "Sure, okay." They both stepped inside and Jess felt a smile take over his face. It brought back memories of his old Stars Hollow days. The familiar smell and shelf upon shelf full of books. Tessa walked over to the magazine' leaving Jess alone. As he stared up at the dusty books, he couldn't help but feel as if he was home.

* * *

Rory felt the sun beat down on her face as she walked down the street. It was such a nice day, should she really just go home and be crunched up on the couch? Rory spotted the bookstore ahead. Why not? There's nothing else to do.

Rory walked in and immediately went to the nearest shelf. She kept her eyes faced toward the books as she dragged her finger along. Shelf after shelf she did this, looking for something to catch her eye. Rory walked along and suddenly, she ran into something. Rory noticed soon enough that it wasn't a something, it was someone. "Oh I'm so sorry," Rory said quietly before looking up to find a startled Jess standing before her.

Jess instantly started moving in the other direction without a word. Rory couldn't take this anymore. "Jess, wait!" Jess stopped and slowly turned back around. "Why are you doing this?"

Jess sighed, "Doing what?"

"Avoiding me!"

Jess pointed towards the next shelf, "I got to go Rory, so many books and so little time."

"Jess, please. Will you just talk to me?"

"But the books!"

"The books can wait! Now tell me, you have said less then three words to me during are whole entire lunch, I look at you and you look away. What's going on? You seemed fine when I first saw you and then, I don't know you just shut down."

Jess stared at her for a while like he was choosing his words carefully in his mind. Finally, he said, "Nothing's going on. I don't feel well, just wasn't in a chitty-chatty mood I guess."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Oh please Jess! You can't possibly think I'm ganna buy that crap. I know you a little better then that."

"Look, it's not that easy to sit there with my girlfriend and my…" Jess let his words hang in the air. What was he supposed to call Rory? After a moment, he began again, "my old friend and just carry on a conversation like were all old buddies. I'm sorry but it wasn't really the easiest situation to be in."

"I know that! Put yourself in my shoes Jess! I made a complete idiot of myself in front of Tessa by trying to carry on a conversation."

Jess shook his head, "That's not true, you didn't sound like an idiot. She likes you"  
Jess really didn't know if his last statement was true or not but, whatever made her feel better.

Rory bit her lip, "She does?"

"As far as I know."

Rory let out a laugh, "God, I hope so." There was a small comfortable silence before Rory began again, "Okay, why don't we just start fresh?" No more avoiding, no more awkwardness, lets just clear our plates."

Jess nodded, "Okay." He extended his hand out to Rory, "Rory! Long time no see, how have you been?"

Rory smiled and shook it firmly, "Good, I have been good. You?"

"Great! How's the weather?"

"Gorgeous, very sunny and warm."

"Typical for the summertime." Jess said nodding his head.

Rory laughed, "Well," she began before a voice from far away cut her off.

"Jess!" Tessa called appearing from behind a shelf and walking towards Jess. She stopped when she saw Rory, "Oh, its Rory." she said slightly surprised Rory felt her heart skip a beat, "Tessa, hey!" She had completely forgotten that Tessa was even there. Obviously if Jess was at the bookstore, she would be there too.

Tessa put on a smile, "What a coincidence!"

Rory nodded, "Ya, it is. Well, I was just leaving. So, I'll see you two later." Rory practically ran out of there. She may have had a broke the ice with Jess but there was still Tessa. Rory let out a breath as she trudged back home. All the way there no matter how many times she tried to hide it, she found herself smiling and she knew exactly why.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are amazing! Leave me some more, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I liked it for once :) Happy reading folks!**


	7. Work your Gilmore magic

Lorelai entered the Inn, "I'm back!" she called as she sat down her things behind the counter. Sookie appeared from the kitchen and ran over to Lorelai. 

'I'm glad your back, I need to talk to you. So last night, I had the weirdest dream. I was cooking all these fabulous little treats, things I have never made before in my life. I was just cooking and cooking. These things I made looked amazing. So, this morning I decided to try to re-created what I saw in my dream,"

Lorelai looked puzzled, "Whoa slow down there, you tried to cook something you saw in your dream?"

"Yeah I did, I got here nice and early and just starting cooking. The crazy thing is I did it! I literally re-created the food of my dreams!"

"Wow impressive!"

"I know! I have over 15 new dishes but I don't know how everybody else will respond to them. So, I have decided to throw a testing party so everybody can tell me if my food sucks or not."

"A testing party? That's sounds fun Sookie but when do you plan on having this little party?"

"Tomorrow at lunch time."

Lorelai felt her eyes grow wide, "Tomorrow? Sookie, you need time to plan for this thing you can't just, jump right into it."

"Why not? I won't have it here so there will be no more stress on you. I'm having it at a hall so all I have to do is show up with the food."

Lorelai sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this tomorrow already?"

Sookie shook her head with a smile, "Very sure! Now, I need you to invite everybody and anybody. Luke, Rory, Patty, anyone you can find. Tell them noon tomorrow at a little building called Markers Hall and they can call me for directions anytime before then"  
Lorelai nodded, "Alright but are sure about tomorrow?"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I'm refusing to answer that question again. I gotta get back to work and remember to invite everybody!

* * *

Jess and Tessa walked up to the Inn's door when Tessa grabbed Jess's arm to stop him, "Oh my god Jess, I don't feel too good." Jess looked over at Tessa and her eyes were shut and she was holding her stomach in pain. 

"What's the matter?" Jess said but Tessa didn't answer, she just held her stomach.

After a few moments she opened her eyes, "Okay, I think it's gone now." Tessa kept her hand on her stomach as she let go of his arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jess said with fear creeping into his voice.

Tessa nodded slowly, "Yeah, I have been getting those a lot lately. They're these really sharp stomach pains but, they only last a few seconds."

Jess sighed, "Wait so you have been getting these recently? Why didn't you tell me?"

'I didn't think it was a big deal. I'm bet I'm just coming down with the stomach flu."

He nodded, "Yeah but we shouldn't be here if you're sick Tess."

"Oh no! Were staying here because I came here to see your old town and write my article. I'm not backing down over the silly flu."

"Are you sure? We can leave right now if you want to."

"Oh get real Jess! People get sick all time, were staying."

Jess shrugged, "If that's what you want to do."

"It's what I want to do"

* * *

Rory sighed as she flipped through the channels. She had gotten there ten minutes ago and Rory was already bored out of her mind. Suddenly, the phone rang. Rory jumped up to answer it, "Hello?" 

"Hey kiddo, I wanted to run something by you. Sookie is having this weird taste testing party for all this dream food she created. She wants everybody there and so can you go? It's tomorrow at around lunch time."

'Uh I guess so."

"Good news! I don't know how you're going to feel about the next thing that comes out of my mouth."

"Nothing new."

"Well, I was thinking about asking Luke to invite Jess and Tessa."

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea."

"Huh? This is Rory Gilmore right? "

"Well, I ran into Jess at the bookstore on my way home and we worked it all out."

"Oh well that's great honey! So I should invite them?"

"Yeah go for it. Oh and one more thing, what's dream food?"

"Long story, tell ya later."

"Please do, well you should get back to work." Rory said

"Yeah I should and honey if you could..." Lorelai let her words hang in the air.

Rory sighed, "Mom! Do I have to?"

"_You_ don't have to ask Jess to go to the party! Make Luke do it."

"How do I do that?"

"You're a Gilmore! Work your magic."

Rory shook her head, "Fine! I'll do it but you owe me."

"Always! Bye Honey."

"Bye." Rory said rolling her eyes. She wondered if Jess would actually come to the party. If he wasn't busy then there was no reason for him not to but of course there was Tessa also. Rory wanted him there. She hadn't seen or talked to Jess in over a year and there first encounter wasn't very pleasant. She wanted to sit down with him and just talk. Rory bit down on her lip as she picked up the phone again to call Luke.

* * *

-Friday Night- The Dragonfly Inn- 

Jess knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you sure your okay in there Tess?"

There was a quiet voice from behind the door, "Oh just dandy!"

Jess took a deep breath, "Like I said earlier, we can go back."

'Like_ I_ said earlier Jess, were staying."

Jess shrugged, "Your call." he heard his cell phone go off and ran over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Jess hey! Its Luke, how are you doing?"

"Oh hi! I'm doing well. What's up?"

"Well, you remember Sookie right?"

"I think so."

"She's created all these new food dishes that she wants everybody to try and is inviting everybody to a taste testing party. If you ignore the bizarre reasoning behind the party, it's easier to consider going."

"Oh you see I probably would but Tessa's getting sick and I don't know if her stomach is really in a party mood."

"I see but if she doesn't mind you could come solo."

"Uh, I kind of would feel like crap just leaving her." The bathroom door opened and Tessa slowly walked over to Jess.

"Jess, I heard your conversation. You should go to the party. I'll be fine."

"Can you hold on a minute Luke?" Jess removed the phone from his ear, "Tessa its fine, I don't have to go. It will probably be stupid anyways."

"Jess, if you stay with me you will be bored to death listening to nothing but the sound of me puking my guts out. Now, I want you to go to that party and have some fun."

Jess hesitated for a moment but finally agreed. Jess put the phone back up to his ear, "I'm in."

"Really? Great! It's pretty far away so were going to car pool with Lorelai and Rory. I will call you back with car arrangements and directions as soon as I work it out for myself."

"I guess that's it then." Jess nodded, "I will talk to you soon Luke"

* * *

- The Gilmore House- 

Rory grabbed another slice of Pizza and stuck it onto her plate, "So mom, what are the arrangements for tomorrow?"

Lorelai chewed her bite slowly, "Uh the thing is, I have to go early and I don't know if you want to come early so I'm thinking Luke and I in one car and will head off around 9.Which of course would leave you and Jess and you guys can leave at about 10 or so. Is that okay?"

"Me and Jess?"

"I know it's weird. You can come early with me if you want. You could also could drive separately altogether."

"That would defeat the purpose of car pooling."

"Yes but it would save you a weird car drive."

"I think I will be fine. I mean, we cleared everything up this morning at the bookstore. I'll just ride with Jess."

Lorelai smiled, "Good girl! Now, I gotta call Luke and then I'm off to bed. Have a good nights sleep."

"I'll try. Goodnight mom." As Lorelai left the kitchen Rory started to feel a little nervous. A 2 hour car ride with Jess? The same kid who told her he loved her and bolted? The same kid she blew off a year ago? Rory stood up and groggily made her way to her bed even though Rory knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep much.

* * *

-Saturday morning: Gilmore House- 

Rory quickly got dressed and grabbed her overly stuffed purse. She heard Jess pull up and was out the door just as he parked. Rory opened the passenger door and stepped in. "Hey," she smiled over at him before putting on her seatbelt.

Jess smiled back, "Hey yourself. You all set?"

"Yeah, let's go." Jess pulled out of her driveway and onto the road. "So, you know where the hall is?"

Jess shrugged, "How hard can it be to find? Luke told me what direction to go."

"You're kidding me right? You don't know where it is?"

"Don't worry! I know what I'm doing"  
Rory laughed, "We'll see about that."

Jess smirked, "Just you watch Rory Gilmore! We will be there before you know it."

"If you say so."

Jess looked over at her still wearing his smile, "I do." he said holding his gaze on her for a second. Rory turned away shyly but found it hard to hide her smile. She leaned her head against the car window. Maybe this ride won't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we will continue are lovely car ride :) Before anybody ask's : Tessa is NOT Pregnant, she really just has the flu. I needed a way to get her out of the picture for the party :p For all of those asking about when Rory and Jess are going to get together, it just takes time. They both need time and good things take time. Wow, that was a lot of usage of the word time. Anywho, thank you all who review! You guys rock more then you know! Now, keep them coming. Please review, I will be forever happy!  
**


	8. Always be prepared!

"I have never even heard of this road before!" Rory cried sitting up a little. They had been driving for over an hour now. Rory had forgotten how much fun it was just to talk to Jess like old times. She hated these barriers they had built between each other. She was beginning to think they could truly get past it all and just talk. 

Jess shrugged, "Were talking a... shortcut."

Rory laughed, "I think you have to know you're taking a shortcut for it to be called one."

"Are you saying I'm lost?"

"What do you call it when you have no idea where you're going?"

"I know where I'm going! I told you, it's a shortcut."

Rory sighed, "That's it! I can't take this anymore." Rory opened up her purse and pulled out a small bag of chips. She smirked to herself as she threw a few chips into her mouth.

Jess looked over at her, "What are you doing?"

"Always be prepared!"

A surprise look spread across Jess's face. "You were prepared for me to get lost?"

Rory laughed, "You're a guy! It's what guys do, they get lost." Rory titled the bag towards Jess. "Do you want any?"

Jess rolled his eyes, "No! I don't want any because I'm going to be eating at the party."

"Admit it Jess! We are never getting to that party."

"We will get there and I will eat. Gee Rory; it will be such a shame when you're too full to eat." Jess said jokingly.

"Do you even know me? I will never be too full"

Jess shrugged, "Hey! All I'm saying is that don't complain to me when you can only eat two bites because you stuffed yourself in the car."

"There are many reasons that will not happen. I'd say the most important being you have to get to the party before you can eat the party food."

"We will get there!"

Rory laughed, "I wouldn't bet on it. Why did you even come to this thing in the first place? I would have never thought you would jump at a chance to attend a party with a bunch of your old town buddies."

"Luke wanted me to go so, here I am."

"So that's why you came? Because Luke wanted you to?"

"Now where have I heard those words before?" Jess asked sarcastically

"I still think there's more to you coming."

"Why else would I come?"

Rory shook her head, "That's what I'm trying to figure out!"

Jess smirked, "Your going way too deep with this. New subject anyone?"

"I like the old subject!"

"What a shame! How's school going?"

"Good, really good actually. It gets a little stressful at times but, that's just school I guess."

Jess nodded, "What about life?"

"Fine. You?"

"It's alright."

Rory looked over a little concerned, "Just alright? Not good? Not bad? Just… alright?"

Jess shrugged, "There's things that I wish would've turned out differently but I can't really help that."

"Like what?"

"Well, things."

"That really narrows it down."

"I thought men were supposed to be mysterious or some other loads of crap like that."

Rory laughed, "Something like that"

* * *

-An hour later, Markers Hall- 

Jess parked his car and they both stepped out. Jess is smiling proudly. "Told you!" Jess nagged as Rory led the way to the door.

"Shut up!" Rory snapped back playfully

"Next time, don't underestimate me. I told you we would get here! The best part is we are right on schedule!"

"I stopped listening long ago Jess." Rory said rolling her eyes

"Any room in that stomach of yours for the food? You sure did eat a lot on the way up here."

Rory opened the door, "Do you ever close your mouth?" Jess just smiled in response. Lorelai saw them and waved them over to her table. Luke was sitting next to her at the small round table. There were two empty seats.

"Hey guys! You're right on time!"

Rory sighed, "Thanks mom! Now I have to listen to him brag for another half hour."

Lorelai nodded, "Oh but that will be highly entertaining for the rest of us kid!"

"Can't wait! So, how's Sookie?"

"I haven't talked to her since we got here. She's hasn't left the kitchen for hours! I don't even know if she's alive to tell you the truth."

"It's almost noon so I say if she doesn't show herself in the next half-hour, we should start to worry." Rory took her seat and Jess followed by also sitting down next to her.

Jess looked across the table at Luke. His eyes were glued to a white slip of paper and he wore a look of confusion. Luke leaned over to Lorelai, "Are you sure she wasn't on something when she thought of these little meals?"

"God only knows! It was a dream; most things that look amazing in dreams are not too pretty in real life. I hope she realizes that." Lorelai turned to Rory, "Hey did you bring your camera? I feel really photographer-y right now."

Rory nodded, "Yeah it's in my purse." Rory looked around for a moment, "Which I left in the car. Jess?" He handed her the keys and she thanked him before heading outside. She unlocked the door and grabbed her purse from under the seat. As she picked it up, she noticed something else under the seat. It was a white envelope with her name written across the front neatly in pen. Rory gasped. _Why was their a letter for her in Jess's car?_ Rory picked up the letter and held it in her slightly shaking hands. Rory knew what she should do. She should just put it down and ignore it; Jess would give it to Rory if he wanted her to have it. She was torn between what was right and what was she wanted to do, which was open up the letter.

What if Rory took the letter and Jess went looking for it later? He would know she had taken it. That would make Rory a thief and she was almost positive it would put her in a weird place with Jess again. She also couldn't just read it and then stick it back in the envelope. He would know it had been opened. Maybe Rory could casually bring it up on the way home; ask him what the letter was and why it was addressed to her. Of course that plan could go horribly wrong if the letter was something bad.

Rory stood there for a few moments not knowing what to really do. She ran her fingers over the smooth envelope and sighed. She couldn't read it, it would be totally wrong. Rory sat the letter back in the same place she found it and shut the door before running back inside.

* * *

She went back over to their table and took her seat. Jess gave Rory a weird look, "What took you so long to get your purse?" 

"Oh well, I couldn't… I couldn't open the car door."

Jess nodded slowly, "Right. Okay then well, Sookie just brought out the food. We can go eat now." Rory gave him a small smile and stood up to get in line. Her heart was racing. She should not be getting so hyped up over a letter. She had to forget about it, for right now at least. Rory wanted to have fun tonight. She wasn't going to be having very much fun if she was worried all night about a stupid letter.

Jess grabbed two plates and handed one to Rory, "Now, don't eat too much just to prove to me you're not too full."

Rory nodded, "I didn't plan on it! I will eat as much as I can handle but trust me; a little bag of chips didn't affect my stomach all that much."

"I'm sure it didn't but I got a feeling that the gummy warms, cookies, and three cups of coffee you forced me to get you might have an effect on you."

"I'm sorry but you can't really blame me! I thought we were never going to see any form of human life for days. I don't even know if half those roads you took were in the English language."

They got their plates full and went back over to the table. Luke was still back in line with Lorelai. Rory didn't listen to Jess though. Her plate was covered with food and she wasn't even remotely hungry. Jess looked over and sighed when he noticed her plate. "Rory, seriously, don't eat all of that. I won't hold it against you I swear."

Rory pushed the plate away slowly, "Not another word! Got it?"

"Got it." Jess said smiling over at her. Rory smiled back and even found her self blushing. She turned away quickly. _You gotta stop doing that Gilmore._

* * *

A/N: Alright, I promise you I will never take that long to update again. I'm really sorry about that! I had exams, family vacations, and so much other crap! I'm so sorry though! I hope you like this chapter, a lot of flirty little R/J moments :) Okay.. review time! 

roryxjess- Hey thanks for pointing out the OOC but I hope I cleared up the whole, "Jess going to the party" thing. I hinted at it pretty well in the story about him coming for Rory. I hope everybody got that :) The luke/Jess phone conversation was a bit out of character and I'm sorry about that. I'll try my best to stay on top of these guys. Thanks for the review!

Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas- Hey thanks for pointing out the Michel thing. I swear I looked it up but, I guess not :) I thought your review was a very nice length! No need to make them longer, of course I would LOVE that but its kind of annoying for the person writing the review so, you can stay away from it if you please :)

I'm glad your all happy with Tessa's not being preggers. I hate Tessa and she's so hard to write because I hate her:)

Review!


	9. Tingly touch

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm ganna go call Tessa." Jess said before stepping outside of the hall. Rory quickly ran over to her mother. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter. It was still hovering in the back of her mind. 

"Mom, I need to talk to you."

Lorelai took a bite of her food, "Do you think if I had a dream where I cooked a bunch of fabulous meals I could recreate them in real life?"

Rory sighed, "Mom! I said I need to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Go on."

"When I went to go get my purse out of Jess's car earlier, I saw a letter and it was addressed to me."

"What? Why would Jess have a letter for you in his car?"

"Do you think if I knew that I would be sitting here talking to you?"

"Well aren't we happy today!" Lorelai said with a smile

"Look, I don't know what to do! Do I ask him about it?"

"Honey, if he hasn't told you about it yet then there's a reason. Maybe it's from a long time ago or maybe he's going to give it you later today. I think you should let it go."

"I can't just let it go! Jess has a letter for me in his car! How do you let something like that go?"

"Fine, ask him about it."

"I'm too afraid; it would go back into weird mode between us."

"I don't think you're afraid of _asking _Jess about the letter, I think you're afraid of finding out what's _in_ the letter."

"I honestly don't know what I'm afraid what!"

Lorelai nodded, "Yeah well you better figure it out because here is super boy now."

Rory looked up and saw Jess coming back through the door. Rory walked back over to her chair and sat down just as Jess was nearing. "Tessa good?" Rory asked as Jess took his seat.

"Uh, I don't really know how good it can be when your living next to the toilet but she made some serious threats on my life if I came back so, yeah she's good."

* * *

Sookie suddenly ran over to their table from out of the kitchen. "I need opinions and I need them now! Good? Bad? Tasty? Not so tasty?" 

Lorelai smiled, "Sookie it's amazing so stop worrying! Right Luke?

Luke looked up a little bit confused, "Huh?" Lorelai kicked him from under the table. He winced in pain, "Oh! Yeah, it's good. Its great actually." he gave Lorelai a glare and she just bit her lip to hide her laughter.

Sookie nodded, "Okay, well I'm going to go see how everybody else feels. See you guys later!"

Luke threw his hands up in the air, "What in world was that for?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Pure enjoyment mostly"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Yeah well never do that again. I think you literally bruised my ankle."

Rory laughed at the two's banter. She looked over at Jess and saw him also smirking at the two. As she watched Jess, she realized that for the first time in a long time, she was seeing the true Jess. Underneath all his rough and tough layers there was a good kid who really did care. Rory sat her hands on the table, "I'm glad you came Jess."

Jess smiled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He nodded before saying, "Me too." Rory returned his smile and then faced her mother who was calling her.

"Hey Rory get out your camera would you?" Lorelai said "I really want to take some pictures!" Rory handed her the camera and Lorelais face lit up like a little child, "Fun! Now, you and Jess get together."

Jess immediately objected, "I don't do pictures."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Everybody does pictures! Now come on!"

"No really, that's okay. Wouldn't you rather take a picture of butterfly or something?"

Rory laughed, "Jess, its one picture that will sit in my camera for eight months because nobody actually goes to develop them. One picture!"

Jess sighed, "Fine! One picture and that's it! He moved his chair closer to Rory's. Without looking, Jess sat his hand on the table right on top of Rory's. It took a moment for both of them to realize that their hands were touching. Jess quickly lifted his hand up before giving an awkward, "Sorry."

Rory, who all the sudden felt just as awkward squeaked out, "It's okay." Lorelai snapped the picture and they both shuffled their chairs away from each other. Rory found herself staring at her hand. It felt all tingly, like it had fallen asleep. She concluded that it was a good tingle and even brushed over the tingly area with her other hand. She stopped suddenly realizing how idiotic she looked at that moment.

Rory glanced over at Jess and fortunately he had not seen her strange interaction. _Why would she even get a tingly feeling over Jess's touch?_ Rory found a few answers floating around in her head but quickly dismissed them.

-Two hours Later, Markers Hall-

Lorelai looked over her cards and yelled, "Goldfish!" Luke grabbed a card from the pile. "Your turn Rory."

Rory turned to Jess, "Are you sure you don't want to play?"

Jess lifted his head from his book, "Can we play something with a higher maturity level then of a four year old?"

"Of course not!"

"Then I think I'm good with my book."

"Party pooper!"

"Be happy! You managed to get Luke to play."

Lorelai smirked, "And all it took was a threat to bruise his other ankle!"

Jess looked over at Rory, "Is something wrong with your hand?"

"What?"

"You keep touching it."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Rory felt her cheeks change color, "I didn't even realize I was doing that. Sorry."

Jess laughed, "Its okay. Hey, I think it's your turn."

Rory nodded, "Yeah I think it is too." She turned back to her game of cards. Rory wondered if there was a nearby wall she could bang her head into. She would even settle for a paper bag to hide under.

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter for some reason. Sorry if its a little short!I wanted to update you know? I also always find grammar mistakes after I post and feel too lazy to go back and change so I apologize! I looked this over a little better then the other chapters so I hope its okay. Reveiw time:**

A terrible Beauty- That's funny, my dad does that too so your not alone in your misery :p

miloismine- Nah, I don't hate you. Hehe, I actually like the name Tessa. I just don't like THIS tessa :)

end of the beginning - thank you so much! Your too kind! Thank you for always review every chapter also! Your awesome!

The REAL Mrs.Milo Ventimiglia- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story and I like your "DUN DUN DUNN" made me laugh!

-To everyone else- Thank you! Your reviews keep me going!!

So, keep them coming!!!!!

**  
**

**  
**


	10. Confusing tears

Sookie held the door open as Rory and Jess left the hall. "Thank you so much for coming guys! I just need to confirm one last time that the food was okay."

Rory smiled, "Sookie I swear all the food was amazing."

"Good! Alright well, drive safe!" Sookie went back inside to talk with her remaining guest.

Jess rolled his eyes, "You're a cold blooded liar Rory Gilmore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't even eat any of the food!"

"Jess, you told me it was good. My mom and Luke also said it was good therefore I told Sookie it was good."

Jess unlocked his car door, "Just because we thought it was good doesn't mean you wouldn't of thought it sucked."

Rory stepped inside the car and buckled up, "You can't win this argument and you know it! Just give up now would ya?"

He laughed, "You only said that because you know I'm right!"

Rory snorted, "Just keep telling your self that." There was a comfortable silence as they drove the rest of the way home. They talked every once in a while but Rory remained quiet most of the time. She needed the time to think, mostly about the mysterious letter. She fought with herself the whole ride. _Should she bring it up? Should she keep quiet?_ Rory's head hurt from all of her thinking. The car pulled up to her house and they both stepped out.

Jess looked a little confused as he stood by his door. He didn't know what to do. _Did he walk her to the door or would that be too weird? _Rory was a little confused herself. She gave him a smile and turned around to walk inside. She stopped half way there and turned back around. "Jess?"

"What?"

"Thanks, for today. It was fun."

Jess nodded, "No problem. I guess I will see you later Rory."

"Bye Jess." Rory walked all the way to the door this time. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge before heading to her room. Rory walked over to her bed and the water slipped out of her hands. Rory cursed herself under her breath as it rolled under the bed. Getting on her hands and knees, Rory bent down and grabbed the water and also found one of her old books.

Rory blew off the dust to see that the book she had found was _Howl_. She flipped through the pages and saw the notes in the margins. Rory then remembered it was Jess who had "borrowed" the book and wrote notes in it years ago. She sat on the bed and sighed. Back then it was all so simple. Jess was just the bad boy that Rory had crushed on. She had no clue what she was in for back in those days, no clue that he would change _everything._ Rory felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away slightly confused. Rory hadn't even known she was crying.

She slipped under the covers of her cozy bed. As Rory laid her head against her pillow, memories came flooding back to her. Jess had completed her life and then yanked it all out from under her. He left without as much as goodbye. Of course it didn't stop there. He came back to tell her he loved her and left without another word. Rory wanted nothing more then to just go back. Back to when it was just a little crush. Back to when everything was happy and clear.

The tears were falling uncontrollably now. She didn't even know exactly why she was crying. _What is because she wanted to go back to the way it was? Was she crying because Jess was back again?_ Rory covered her face with her hands. No matter how hard she tried to stop the tears, they just kept coming. She had no idea why the tears had started and had no idea why she couldn't stop them.

* * *

-Next Morning, Gilmore House- 

Rory awoke suddenly to a loud boom of thunder. She heard the rain pounding on the roof of the house. Rory looked over at the clock; it was nearly seven in the morning. She had slept for over 12 hours! Rory's cheeks felt raw and dry and it took her a minute to realize that she had cried herself to sleep.

Rory jumped in the shower and changed into a fresh new pair of clothes. As she was making herself coffee, there was a knock on the front door. Rory opened it to find Jess standing before her.

"Jess!" Rory smiled stepping outside and closing the front door behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Tessa and I have to go home in a little bit. Were leaving within the next hour so, I thought I would come over to say goodbye."

"Did she get a chance to write her article?"

"No, she was too sick. I'm pretty sure she's not too happy about that one. Tessa really was excited about the article."

"I bet" Rory looked out at the pouring rain and suddenly wanted to just stand in the middle of it all. It was as if maybe it could wash away all of her problems. "Hey, let's get off the porch." Rory walked off it into the rain.

Jess looked bewildered, "You are aware that's in raining right?"

"I don't mind." Rory held her hands out to feel the warm drops on her skin. Jess shrugged and walked up next to her.

"Okay well, I should get going. Tessa's waiting for me at Luke's. Thanks for this weekend though. I didn't know it was possible to enjoy myself in this dump but, it was okay actually."

This was Rory's chance. There was no way she could just drop it and not say anything. She _had _to confront him about it. It was now or never. "Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't snooping around in your car or anything but when I went to get my purse yesterday; I saw a letter with my name on it. Care to explain?"

Jess didn't say anything. He just stared at her with the rain pouring down his face.

Rory sighed, "Come on Jess! My name is on it, I have a right to know. What's in the letter?" He still didn't answer. Rory felt the tears building up again, "God Jess! Will you just answer me?"

He looked from her face to the ground. His eyes shifted uncomfortably at the grass below him and he yet again did not even utter a word.

Rory nodded, "Fine! Your not ganna tell me? That's just fine. I didn't really care anyway!" Rory stomped her foot and turned around to walk away.

"Rory wait!" Jess got a firm grasp of her arm and spun her back around to face him. He pulled her in and without thinking, placed his lips on hers. She took a tiny step back at the surprise of the kiss only to take a step forward a moment later. She found herself wrapping her around his neck as the kiss deepened a little.

It all happened within less than five seconds. Rory's brain kicked in and she realized what she was doing. She pulled away quickly and stared at Jess. He stared right back. Jess did not come with the intention of kissing her. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. He had no idea why he had even touched his lips to hers but, that didn't matter now. It was too late for it to matter. Jess had kissed her.

Rory put her hand to her mouth. _Did that really just happen?_ She looked straight into his eyes and shook her head, "I… you….. We…" She could not form any type of sentence for her brain was tangled around their previous interaction. Rory breathed out into the rain and started to slowly back away towards her house. She reached the steps and turned around to sprint back inside. She locked the door and slid onto the ground. Rory closed her eyes. _What had they done?_

* * *

**A/N: Arg. I don't like the way this chapter turned out but, I hope you guys do. Okay, so you WILL find out what's in the letter so no worry! Yeah, the big kiss happened. Well, it wasn't a big kiss since it was quick and short but, still it was a kiss! I need your thoughts on this chapter guys because I don't like it very much!**

**REVIEWS- you all rock my American socks so keep them coming! I love you all 3**

**Oh and I did mean "Go Fish" to whoever pointed that out- thanks **

**Send me those reviews guys!**


	11. Always on his mind

**A/N: Hey everyone, I posted Chapter 10 just yesterday so I hope you have read that before reading this. (You should double check just in case) That's all! Enjoy!**

* * *

-Sunday night, Tessa's Apartment, Philadelphia-

Tessa took a sip of her tea as she sat across the table from Jess in silence. He had been very quiet since they had left Stars Hollow earlier that morning. She sighed, "Do you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"How about Tuesday night?" she didn't even know why she asked. Tessa already knew the answer.

"Sorry, I can't Tuesday either."

Tessa nodded. _What happened that she missed? Why was he acting so distant? _She stood up and dumped the rest of her tea into the sink. Tessa turned around and folder her arms around her chest, "Its late Jess. You should go home."

He looked slightly taken back but stood up to leave anyways. Jess grabbed his coat and held it in his hands. He kissed hers lips quickly before saying, "Goodnight Tessa. I hope you feel better." Jess walked out the door robotically. Tessa sat down at the table and covered her face with her hands. After a few minutes, she stood up to get ready for bed. As she was walking towards her bedroom, she noticed something on the ground.

Tessa picked up the object and her eyes grew wide. It was a letter for Rory, written in Jess's handwriting. She found her chair back at the kitchen table and reluctantly opened the letter. _She had a right to know didn't she? _She slowly unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Rory,_

_God only knows why I'm even writing this. The chances that I will actually give you this are slim to none. I still have to do it though. I'm coming to Stars Hollow tomorrow and I realized about ten minutes ago that I have to write this for you. Regardless if you ever read it, I have to do it. I have obviously made my point about why I'm writing this and now I guess the next logical step is to give you something to read. So, here it goes. A year ago I showed up at your dorm room asking you to come away with me. Was I stupid back then? Yes. Was I out of mind? Of course. I have changed from that though. I have become a better person. As I look back on that night, I notice a few things that haven't changed. Rory, you have to know that my feelings for you will never completely go away. I don't know why but it's just something I have discovered recently. I will always have something for you, you will always be somewhere in my mind. I obviously will or I should say have moved on. You're still at the back at my head at all times though. I think I just need you to know that I can never fully get over you. Instead of denying it I have decided to just come out and say it. So your probably wondering where I'm going with all of this. Honestly, I don't even know. I'm sort of writing whatever comes to my mind. Maybe what I'm getting at is this; don't ever think I have forgotten about you or don't care about you. Also, I don't know if I have ever had the courage to tell you how sorry I am for the past. Like I said, I was a complete and total idiot back then. I think I have finally decided a purpose for this letter. It's like my goodbye to you but let me leave you with this. I never wanted to let you go. (Yes, I have grown quite cheesy over the years) I never wanted to end it but it's too late to go back. So just remember that you're always on my mind and I will always feel something for you. These feelings will never be returned and that's why I must keep going. Would you like a summary because reading over this is sounds quite confusing and deformed? Here's one anyway; I'm sorry, I will never forget you, and goodbye._

_Jess_

Tessa sat the letter back down on the table with tears in her eyes. _Jess still had feelings for Rory. _Tessa understood the letter. He was saying that despite his feelings, he would move on because that's what he had to do. She just didn't know if she could get past the fact that Rory would always be in the back of his mind. Tessa didn't want to be the next best thing after Rory. She wanted to be his first choice, the best thing. She tried to read the letter over again but she couldn't do it. It hurt too much. Tessa didn't even try to fight the tears. She laid her head on her kitchen table and cried.

* * *

As Jess pulled out onto the road, he reached into his coat pocket. He had put the letter in there after Rory brought it up. He couldn't risk Tessa finding it. Jess's pocket was empty. He searched his other pocket and it was also empty. He swore under his breath as he looked around fearfully. Jess turned the car around. He had to get that letter back. 

Jess pulled up to her apartment complex and practically ran up the steps. He banged on her door, "Tessa! Open up."

A few moments later, the door opened and Jess realized he was too late. Tessa's eyes were filled with tears and she held the letter up, "Is this what you're looking for?" she whispered through her sobs.

Jess took a deep breath, "Tessa…" he stopped there because he didn't know what else to say. _What else could he say? _

"You still have feelings for her."

"Yeah but like I said in the letter, I moved on."

"Jess! You wrote about how you will always feel something for her! Do you expect me to be okay with that? I can't just carry on knowing she's in that head of yours!"

"Tess! I know but you're not listening to me! It's over I swear."

She nodded and wiped away some of her tears, "Your right Jess. It is over."

Jess shook his head, "No, I won't let you do this. We are going to get past this okay?"

She closed her eyes and whispered again, "I can't get this past this. Jess, I saw the way you looked at her. You have _never_ looked at me like that.You wouldn't have written this letter if you weren't still in love with her. You're ex girlfriends are not supposed to always be on your mind. That alone says you're not over it. I'm sorry Jess."

He just looked at her for a long time. He knew every word she said was true but yet, part of him wanted to keep denying it. Part of him wanted to try and save them but, he didn't have the energy. He was sick of trying to save them. "I'm sorry too." he finally said.

Tessa felt more tears coming, "I loved you. I really did."

Jess nodded, "I know you did." That's all he could say. There was no saying it back because he didn't feel it back. Tessa let out one last sob and then got herself together. She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. "Bye Tess." he said softly.

Tessa released herself from his arms, "Bye." she smiled as he turned to leave. It didn't hit her until the door closed that that was probably the last time he would leave her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh so the letter is revealed! Finally! I like this chapter because Tessa is gone! Yay! Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though I didn't **

**So, you BETTER review because you have all been going on about the letter so tell me what you though of it. Hehe..**

**GO!**

**Review!**

**(Please)**


	12. Doctor Lane

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since Jess had left. Three weeks since their kiss, and three weeks since Rory had actually been able to put together a full sentence. Rory sat at the table across from her mom with her cup of coffee. It all looked normal; all the normal characteristics were there. The coffee, the table, the Lorelai but it felt strange and unfamiliar. Rory sighed.

Lorelai looked over at Rory and gave her the well deserved death glare. "Oh my god, if I hear you sigh on more time I will sew your mouth shut."

"Oh I'm sorry that my emotions are bothering you. Would you like me to leave the room?" Rory said grumpily

"Hun, I'm so sorry but you have to stop this. You have been sitting around here for 3 weeks. You got to let this go. He's gone Rory."

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, you make it sound like he's dead."

"Well, if I had my choice..."

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed with wide eyes

"I'm not serious. I wouldn't want anybody to die, even that little punk."

"You're the one who said he's changed."

"I know kid and he has. He's different now."

"Tell me about it. Alright look, I haven't seen or talked to Lane in a while. I think I'm going to stop by her place."

"Alright. Well I have to leave for work soon anyways so I will see you tonight."

"Yup. Bye mom."

* * *

Rory gripped the steering wheel tightly. She didn't know if she trusted herself to loosen her grip, she would probably let go and crash into something while lost in some crazy thought about Jess. He was the _only _thing on her mind these days. As she pulled up to Lane's place, she wondered how one weekend had changed _everything._

Rory gave a knock on the door and it opened quickly. Lane looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh my god! Rory!" she gave her a tight hug.

Rory laughed and returned the hug, "Hey! Is it okay if we talk? I have a lot to tell you."

"Of course! Come in, come in. Oh and Zach and Brian are trying to sneak into the soup kitchen so they will be gone for a while, especially if they get arrested."

"Good because this may take a while. Last time I talked to you was before Jess had came for the weekend right?"

"Oh I totally forgot about that! That was weeks ago weren't it?"

"Yeah it was. Well he showed up, with his girlfriend."

"Jess has a girlfriend? Wow."

"Oh there's more. It was really horrible at first, very weird and uncomfortable. So we both decided to start fresh. I spend most of Saturday with him and I just was having a great time."

"Wow."

"Still more. I found this letter in his car; it had my name on it. I was tempted to open it but my stupid conscience wouldn't let me. So on Sunday, I confronted him about the letter and he wouldn't say anything about it! Then he kissed me."

"He kissed you? Why am I just now finding out about this?"

"I'm so sorry Lane! I just kind of needed a few weeks to think." Rory rolled her eyes at herself, "A lot of good the thinking has done because I still have no clue how I feel. I keep going back and forth between liking him and hating him."

"Wow. I'm sorry that's all I keep saying but its just all so, wow."

"I need your help Lane! I think… I think I might have feelings for him but like I said already I don't know!"

"Okay, well maybe its not that you have feelings for him again. He left Rory; it defiantly was not a mutual agreement. You both didn't agree to break up."

"What are you getting at?" Rory asked even though she knew exactly where Lane was taking this.

"Maybe you never _truly _got over him. You just pretending like you did and sometimes, when you pretend long enough you convince yourself it's the truth."

Rory nodded, "Ever consider a career as a physiologist? You would be really good at it."

Lane smiled, "I'll pass on that one. Seriously though Rory, you get what I'm saying don't you?"

"Yeah I do its just how do I know if I have been pretending or not? How do I know if I never got over him?"

"What am I? God? I don't have all the answers Gilmore."

Rory laughed, "I'll take whatever you got!"

"Fine. What did you feel when he kissed you?"

Rory thought about it for a while. What_ did_ she feel when he kissed her? Rory took a deep breath, "It happened too fast to say. I mean, it was like a three second kiss."

"Enough with my advice. What do you think?"

Rory sighed, "I think, I don't want to have feelings for him but..."

"But you do?"

Rory bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, "Yeah. I do."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter? Yeah sorry. I couldn't find a better way to end it so, this was the only place. Next chapter will be longer I swear. I LOVE all your reviews. You guys rock!**

**end of the beginning- Yeah, sorry it was a little rushed. I wrote it pretty quickly and yes, I do plan on writing a sequel!**

**miloismine- Oh thats okay and sorry to hear about your dad, that sucks. I will keep him in my thoughts and prayers. Thanks for the review!**

**boredliteratireader****- Ugh! I'm usually really good about "your" and "you're". SO sorry about that and thanks for pointing it out! I LOVE the feedback, good or constructive so its no big deal :p **

**Milo.is.sexxy xx- Your so funny! I laughed when I read your cute little comment about squealing and your sister coming in. Thanks for the review! Your too kind!**

**-Thanks to everyone else who keeps reviewing and guess what? I'm over a 100 reviews but keep them coming because, I love the feedback.**

**Comments? Questions? Leave um.**

**Happy reading and happy belated V-day!**


	13. You're it

Rory groaned and threw the blanket out of her way. She had been lying in bed for hours trying to fall asleep but she couldn't. Rory yawned as she made her way to Lorelai's bedroom. "Mom!" Rory said banging on the door. There was no answer so Rory knocked again "Mom! Wake up!"

'Did someone die?" Rory heard her mother's faint voice call out

"No."

"Then shut up and go back to sleep!"

"Mom! I can't sleep; I need to talk to you."

"Oh but that's what mornings are for. Mornings are for talking and nights are for sleeping."

"If you love me you will get up!" Rory said teasingly

"Hating you is so worth the sleep."

"Mom!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez." After a few moments, the door opened and the girls sat down at their living room couch. Lorelai got comfortable and turned to face her daughter. "Now what's so important that you had to drag me out of bed at three in the morning to tell me?"

"I have feelings for Jess."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Mom I caressed my hand for two hours after he accidentally touched it."

"Oh my god! I thought you were over him hun!"

"So did I but I'm not over him, I'm not over it."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know but I don't think I can just let this one go though mom."

"Maybe you need to go talk to him."

"What?"

"You just said yourself you can't let it go! Tell him how you feel Rory."

Rory stood up and shook her head, "No way! He has a girlfriend mom."

"Yeah but he deserves to know!"

"Just like I deserved to see the letter? If he wouldn't even show me a letter he wrote for me then why would I tell him about my feelings?"

"Because you're Rory."

Rory crossed her arms over her chest, "So you think I should just show up at his door and tell him I still like him? Do you even know how much this could affect his relationship with Tessa?"

"Of course I do but I also know that…" Lorelai stopped and looked around the room nervously.

"You also know what?"

Lorelai looked at Rory carefully, wondering if she should say it or not, "I also know that in that screwed up tangled head of his he doesn't really want to be with her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I see him when he's around you Rory. Now I obviously don't want you to go and wreck their relationship but I want you tell him how you feel and ask him how he feels. You two need to figure this thing out once and for all. No more of this back and forth, un-sure crap."

"What if he doesn't want what I want?"

Lorelai shrugged, "Then at least you tried."

Rory nodded, "Okay. I'm ganna go get dressed."

Lorelai stood up and grabbed Rory's arm, "Whoa, slow down cowgirl. You're going at three in the morning?"

"It's leave now or lay in bed for the next four hours _thinking_ about leaving. I choose now."

Lorelai shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat. Just drive carefully. Oh and whatever happens, I love you."

"How long have you been waiting to use that last line?"

Lorelai smiled, "A long time! After I heard it on a movie, I could not wait! Didn't have the dramatic affect I thought it would though."

"Well, It would be more suited if I was going to kill dragons or some other exotic animal."

"Well lets both pretend I never said that and then I can use it some other time."

"Deal." Rory smiled and went off to her room to get ready.

* * *

Rory drove through the dark night. Second thoughts kept creeping into the back of her head. _This is completely ridiculous._ Rory knew it was beyond idiotic to just show up at his door in the middle of the night. She couldn't bring herself to turn around though. She needed to do this. No matter what the outcome, she needed to do this.

_Welcome to Philadelphia._ Rory felt her heart speed up at the sight of the sign. There was definitely no turning back now. Twenty minutes later, Rory found herself parking her car next to his publishing house. She turned off the car and took a deep breath. _Was she really about to do this?_ Stepping out of the car, she made her way to the door. After another moment of hesitation, she knocked. _Yeah. She was really about to do this. _

She waited a few minutes for the door to open and concluded them to be the longest few minutes of her life. Rory looked down at her legs to see them shaking. _When was the last time her legs were shaking over something?_ Rory looked back up at the sound of the door unlocking. All too soon, it opened and Jess stared at her speechless. "Rory." He said after a long painful silence.

Rory smiled nervously, "Hi."

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Uh. Okay."

Rory closed her eyes, "I'm a liar. I know why I'm here." He nodded waited for her to continue. "I came because; I need to talk to you."

"Oh. Well, do you want to come in?"

"No. No I don't. I need to just get it out. You put me through hell Jess. You put me through complete hell but for some reason, I still find my heart beating faster when you're near and I still find my mind being wrapped around you. I can't stop thinking about that kiss and I can't get my mind off of you. I want to hate you, I want to turn my back and move on but I can't. Your it Jess. You're the boy that no matter what you do or say, I still seem to be head over heels for you."

Jess stared at her for a long time, wondering if he was in one of his warped dreams. _Was Rory Gilmore really standing in front of him right now saying all these things?_ He wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure it was real but he couldn't move. Jess couldn't even breathe.

Rory looked down at the ground, "Uh so basically I just wanted to say that." She forced herself to look up at him one last time. "I don't expect you to say anything in return. I know you're with Tessa and she's great and the two of you are great. I just needed you to know how I feel." She gave him a small smile, "Alright. So, bye Jess." She turned around and started walking back to her car.

This was happening way to fast for Jess to process. _Rory was here. She talked. Now she's leaving. _He swore to himself. He can't just let her walk away."Rory!" He called and ran down in front of her blocking Rory's way. Jess stood inches from Rory and could feel her body heat against his. "Don't leave."

"Why?" she asked quietly, "I said what I needed to say. There's nothing else to it."

"Don't you want to wait to hear my response?"

"You never did. You always just talked and left. Why should I do any different?

"Because you're not an idiot like I was."

Rory bit her lip, "Fine. What do you have to say?"

Jess put his hand up, "I'll be right back." he said before running off inside. He came back with a folded up letter. "This sort of speaks for itself."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Rory's got the letter!**

**I'm glad you all liked Lane in the last chapter! I will try to include her more often. I'm sorry because this is also kind of short. I had the next part written but then I realized I had to stop somewhere so, here it is. **

**Thanks for your fabulous comments! They keep me going!**

**So, leave more of um. Hehe.**

**Happy Reading!**


	14. Promise me

_Rory,_

_God only knows why I'm even writing this. The chances that I will actually give you this are slim to none. I still have to do it though. I'm coming to Stars Hollow tomorrow and I realized about ten minutes ago that I have to write this for you. Regardless if you ever read it, I have to do it. I have obviously made my point about why I'm writing this and now I guess the next logical step is to give you something to read. So, here it goes. A year ago I showed up at your dorm room asking you to come away with me. Was I stupid back then? Yes. Was I out of mind? Of course. I have changed from that though. I have become a better person. As I look back on that night, I notice a few things that haven't changed. Rory, you have to know that my feelings for you will never completely go away. I don't know why but it's just something I have discovered recently. I will always have something for you, you will always be somewhere in my mind. I obviously will or I should say have moved on. You're still at the back at my head at all times though. I think I just need you to know that I can never fully get over you. Instead of denying it I have decided to just come out and say it. So your probably wondering where I'm going with all of this. Honestly, I don't even know. I'm sort of writing whatever comes to my mind. Maybe what I'm getting at is this; don't ever think I have forgotten about you or don't care about you. Also, I don't know if I have ever had the courage to tell you how sorry I am for the past. Like I said, I was a complete and total idiot back then. I think I have finally decided a purpose for this letter. It's like my goodbye to you but let me leave you with this. I never wanted to let you go. (Yes, I have grown quite cheesy over the years) I never wanted to end it but it's too late to go back. So just remember that you're always on my mind and I will always feel something for you. These feelings will never be returned and that's why I must keep going. Would you like a summary because reading over this is sounds quite confusing and deformed? Here's one anyway; I'm sorry, I will never forget you, and goodbye._

_Jess_

Rory slowly lowered the letter and looked up at Jess with tears in her eyes. She tried to speak but nothing came out but a gasp. After a few minutes, she managed to get out, "Oh my god."

Jess nodded, "I should have given it to you sooner but I just couldn't do it."

Rory wiped away a tear, "It's… It's okay. I'm just so..." Rory stopped herself mid-sentence when everything hit her hard in the face. _Jess was still with Tessa_. Rory suddenly filled up with anger, "Why would you give me this Jess?"

Jess looked bewildered, "Uh… I thought you…"

Rory didn't even let him answer, "Why would you give me this when you're still with Tessa? I mean, it's like you're just shoving in my face the big old 'what could have been'. Why would you do this?"

"Rory! Slow down okay? Me and Tessa are done! We broke up less than a month ago!"

Rory's heartbeat started to speed up, "What? Why?"

Jess laughed and shook his head, "You're holding it!"

Rory knew he was talking about the letter but for some reason, she still looked down at it when he said that. Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed a breather. This was all happening so fast that she didn't even know if it was real or not. Rory opened her eyes and said quietly, "Okay, where do we go from here?"

Jess shrugged, "Where do you want to go?"

Rory looked him straight in the eye, "I want to be with you. That's where I want to go. I just, need to hear it from your mouth Jess. What do you want?"

"I want you." He said it so quickly and so confidently. He didn't need to think about it or ponder the question because he knew the answer. It was the same answer it was all those years ago. It was the one thing that had never changed in his life. Ever since Jess could remember, he wanted her.

Rory smiled, "Okay so I want you and you want me right?"

Jess laughed, "Right."

"And you and Tessa are done right?"

"Right."

"Good. And…"

Jess gently grabbed her arm, "Rory! How much more reassurance do you need? I'm telling you to your face that I want you!"

She smiled, "I know but I just need to make sure."

Jess smirked, "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Oh well, there is this _one_ thing." Rory said moving closer to him. He also moved closer and their lips met. Rory wrapped her arms around his waist as he cupped her cheeks.The kiss deepened and Rory pulled him in closer. Before she knew it, they both needed to come up for air. They pulled away but Rory kept her arms around him and he rested his hands on her shoulders. She laughed, "I have forgotten how good you were at that."

Jess nodded, "I could same the same for you. Actually, I'm being to forget again _already._ Would you please remind me?"

"It would be my pleasure." Rory leaned back in but pulled away quickly,  
"Wait Jess, I just need you to promise me something."

"What?"

Rory looked up at him and said, "I need you to promise me that you_ really _have changed."

Jess nodded, "Rory I promise you. I have changed."

She about kicked herself when she found herself crying once again. It seemed like all she had been doing lately was crying. Rory put her hand to her mouth and pulled away completely.

"Rory? What's wrong?"

She shook her head through her tears, "I just can't believe this is happening. After all these years of pretending to be over you, I don't have to pretend anymore. I can just _be _with you." Rory laughed as she tried to dry her tears, "Oh my god. Uh, on a scale of one to ten how corny did I just sound?"

Jess shrugged, "I'd say about a seven."

Rory sniffled and move close to Jess again. She still had tears in her eyes as she pulled him back into a kiss. Several minutes later, they pulled away. Rory looked at Jess under the moonlight and instantly smiled. _Could this get any better?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so you know how you have these amazing ideas in your head but when you go to write them down, they suck? Well, that's how it was with this chapter. I had planned for it to be 10 times better and longer but, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed it even though I didn't. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that they are finally back together but, the way I wrote this sucked butt. Ehhh.. maybe you think otherwise. I sure hope so! Um, I don't know if I have any questions to answer in my reviews but let me see here…. oh wait! There's one I think:**

**A terrible Beauty****- Tessa just had the flu, nothing serious. Thanks for the review!**

**-To every single one of you who review, thank you! They mean the world to me and keep me going! So, keep them coming!**

**Happy Reading folks!**

**P.S- Short, short, short chapter and for that, I'm sorry! I had to stop there! **


	15. Summer days

**A/N: Hey guys, uh I don't know how this silly rumor that my story was finished got started but this story is not even close to being finished. Hehe, I got a lot more to do with these two. I'm sorry if this is too big of a time jump but this chapter is going to take place a month after the last one. So, Rory and Jess have been dating for about a month. I had planned to make this chapter follow up the last (meaning no time jump) but I had to put the gap in there somewhere! Enjoy! **

* * *

**  
**

-One month later, The Gilmore's house-

Rory woke up to a ray of sunlight shining on her bed. She smiled when she realized what day it was. _It was Saturday. _Rory jumped in the shower and made her self a quick breakfast. She was just finishing up her meal when her mom walked into the kitchen. "Well aren't you up bright and early!"

"It's a sat…"

Lorelai cut in with a sigh, "I know! I know! It's a Saturday. The day you get to see your lover boy. Also known as, the day you betray your mother to go lock lips with smooth-talker."

Rory rolled her eyes, "I should get going. I bet he's here by now!" Rory practically squealed with excitement as she made her way towards the door.

Lorelai sarcastically said, "Oh yeah but Rory, I got candy! Does Jess have Candy? I think not. Where else can you find a good listener, talker and a fresh supply of candy? You should stay home with me."

"Mom! I will be back later. Love you." Rory shut the door and felt the summer wind blow through her hair. As quickly as she could, Rory walked over to Luke's. A smile instantly spread across her face when she saw him leaning against the diner door. "Jess!" Rory screamed as she ran into his arms.

"Hey!" he held her tightly before kissing her softly on the lips.

"How was your drive?"

"It was okay. I can't really feel my hand though. I think my skin might have melted into the steering wheel on the way over here."

Rory laughed, "It's not _that_ hot Jess!"

"You Stars hollow freaks must be immune to it or something. I have never sweated so much in my life."

"You used to live here Jess!"

"I don't think it ever got this bad back then."

"Back then? It was only a few years ago."

Jess wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked into the diner, "Well whatever. Let's just get inside before I become nothing more then a pile of sweat on the sidewalk."

"Hey Luke!" Rory said when she saw him behind the counter. Luke looked up and smiled before coming out to greet her.

"Rory Hi! How are you?"

"Great actually! Hey, thanks letting Jess stay with you when he comes down. I don't know what we would do without Luke."

Jess nodded, "Yeah thanks Luke. Now as much as I love this Kodak moment, I think we better get going Rory."

Rory looked confused, "Going? Where are we going? You never told me about _going _anywhere."

"There's a reason I didn't tell you Gilmore. I'm trying something new, it's called surprising you."

Rory smiled, "Aw how cute! My little Jess is turning into Prince Charming."

"What an honor." Jess said sarcastically, "Now seriously, we are ganna be late if we don't leave."

"Ganna be late to what?" Rory asked again

"God you talk a lot." Jess said before slipping his hand back around her waist as they headed outside once again.

Rory laughed proudly, "It's sort of my signature thing."

"Well get a new signature!"

"You can't just get a new signature! Once something is your thing, it's _always_ your thing."

"Lovely." They reached Jess's car and Rory opened the passenger door but stood there looking at Jess before getting in. Jess noticed this, "What?"

"Well aren't you going to blind fold me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Are you serious? It's very high on the romance scale to blind fold a girl while you take her somewhere so she can't tell where you're going."

"I have never heard of that."

Rory sighed, "This is basic knowledge Jess!"

He shrugged, "Sorry but no blindfold." Jess went over to the driver's seat to get in. Rory also got in and they began to drive. Rory became increasingly suspicious when Jess's car left Stars Hollow. She kept quiet though and patiently waited for him to stop. When he finally did, she looked around and realized she had no clue where they were.

"Where are we Jess?" He put his finger to his lips and got out of the car. Rory smiled and did the same. There was nothing but trees around them and the summer heat was shining down on their skin. Rory followed Jess as he made his way through the forest. After about five minutes of walking, he stopped and turned to Rory.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a smirk

"How can I be ready for something when I don't even know what it is?" Rory crossed her arms over her chest. Jess shrugged and pulled back a large branch. Rory walked through and her jaw dropped in amazement. She was standing on a ledge and 7 feet below her was a large swimming pond. The water twinkled in the sun and the trees blew with the wind. The pond was surrounded by beautiful flowers. It was amazing.

"Oh my god Jess! It's beautiful!" Rory exclaimed

He smiled, "I thought you would like the view. I found it way back in high school. I used to come here all the time."

"I can't picturing you just sitting enjoying the scenery."

"I wasn't, I would usually just read. It's just a remote area which meant nobody could annoy the crap out of me while I was here."

"Well, I love it." Rory kissed him tenderly and he grabbed the back of her head to pull her in closer. When the pulled away, they both found it hard to catch their breath. "Hey," Rory said looking towards the water, "Why don't we go swimming?"

"You're kidding right?"

"No! You were just complaining about how hot it is outside and the water would cool us off."

"Yeah we should! Since we have swim suits and everything."

Rory rolled her eyes, "We can swim in our clothes. Come on, it will be fun."

"That's your definition of fun? Remind me again why I'm dating you." Jess joked.

"Cute. Seriously though, I just want to do something adventurous you know?"

"Go….. Jump rope or something. Isn't that adventurous enough for you?"

Rory sighed, "I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way aren't we?" Rory grabbed Jess and dragged him over to the edge.

"Rory, I'm not doing this."

Rory smirked, "Oh really?" She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. She put her other hand on his back and pushed him in with her. They both went into the water with a splash. Rory reached the surface laughing. Jess came up and wiped the water out of his eyes. He glared over at Rory who just kept laughing.

"You suck Gilmore!" He tried to act mad but she could see the smile forming out of the corner of his mouth. He splashed her but she just got him back with a bigger splash. Jess grabbed her arm and Rory screamed thinking he was going to splash her again but instead he pulled her into another kiss. In that one kiss, everything finally came together. Despite everything Jess had put her through; Rory still came back to him. Now she knew why.

* * *

**Wow. I actually like a chapter for once. Only because it's nothing but Literati moments from beg. To end. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys are awesome.**

**So, give me some more of those. Hehe.**

**Happy reading!**

**P.S- short and sorry :/ I WILL make a longer chapter, I know I keep saying that but I'm serious this time.**


	16. Never been this happy

-The Gilmore's House-

Rory opened the door and called out, "Honey, I'm home."

Lorelai appeared wearing a smile, "Oh hey Kid. How's Jess?"

"Good. He's good, I'm good, and we're good."

"That's a lot of good. So are you going there again next time or is he coming here?"

Rory walked to the kitchen and pulled a water bottle out of the fridge. She took a sip before answering, "Jess will be coming here next time as far as I know." Lorelai nodded and shifted around a bit uncomfortably. Rory noticed this, "Um, are you okay mom? You seem a little weird."

"No, I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just, Honey, I'm afraid you might be moving a little too fast with the Jess thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean you spend every weekend with him and weekdays when you get the chance. Are you sure this is not getting too serious?"

"Mom, we have been dating for almost two months now and it's not like I just met the guy. This is Jess; I have known him since high school."

Lorelai sighed and threw her hands in the air with frustration, "Rory, I think you're forgetting that high school was not that long ago! You're right; this _is_ Jess, the kid who screwed you over again and again and again."

Rory's jaw dropped open and she found herself practically yelling now, "He's changed mom! God, what even gives you a right to say crap like that? I'm not seventeen anymore, I know what I'm doing, I know what I'm getting myself into, and I know whether or not I'm moving too fast. This is my relationship okay? Not yours!"

Lorelai was yelling now also, "Exactly, you're not_ seventeen_ anymore! You should now better by now that you have to be more careful than this. What makes you so sure that he's changed? How do you know that one day he's not going to just pack a suitcase and leave without even a goodbye? I just don't want to see you get hurt again!"

She shook her head, "No, it's not even about that anymore. You don't really think I'm moving too fast or that I'm getting into too deep. This is all because you hate Jess isn't it? You just don't want me with him."

Lorelai looked slightly taken back, "Rory no, that is not true. Yeah, Jess and I don't always see eye to eye but you seriously think I'm trying to ruin you and Jess's relationship? I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then, I truly want you to be with him. I think you just have too big of a bite to swallow right now."

Rory shook her head and whispered, "You've never liked him and you never will. I don't care what you say mom, it _always _going to be about that." Rory ran over to her room and slammed the door, just like when she was little. Lorelai jumped at the sound and closed her eyes with a sigh. _Here we go again._

* * *

Rory grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and furiously dialed his number. He picked up quickly, "Can't get enough of me can you?" Jess joked.

"I can't believe her!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Uh, you can't believe who?"

"She has no right to talk to me like that. No right!"

Jess was finding himself getting more confused by the second, "Rory, who are you talking about?"

"You know what. I don't have to take this crap do I? I should go out there and tell her off!"

Jess sighed, "Who Rory? Who should you tell off?"

"I mean, this is my life. I'm not going to let her stomp all over it."

"But… who…. when…. wha..."

Rory cut him off, "She is the last person I should be getting this from because she doesn't even have a boyfriend. How does she know anything?"

"Hey Rory, I just got shot in the stomach. I think I might be bleeding to death."

"It doesn't even stop there! First she tells me I'm moving too fast and then she says that you haven't changed. The nerve of that woman!

Jess sighed, "Still bleeding."

"She thinks she knows everything about you doesn't she? Well I won't stand for this! Thanks for the help Jess but I'm going to go now."

"Yeah okay, and I'm sure the bleeding will stop eventually," Jess joked once again.

Rory hung up and stomped her way back out of her room and found Lorelai sitting on the couch. Rory walked towards Lorelai pointing her finger, "You!" she hollered

Lorelai looked up and sighed, "Look, no more screaming or fighting okay? I'm sorry. You're right; it's not my place to tell you how to live out your life and it's really not my place to tell you that Jess hasn't changed. If you say he has, then he has."

Rory slowly lowered her hand and her pointing finger. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Apology accepted I guess."

"Good, now tell me because I have been racking my brain for quite sometime now. Why _him_ Rory? What's so special about Jess?"

Rory smiled, "Well, he makes me feel like I'm the only thing that matters to him without actually saying it. He's just so unpredictable and mysterious but completely romantic all at the same time."

Lorelai snorted, "Jess is completely romantic?"

"Well, in his own weird little way but still, it's romantic. I guess just never knowing what he's ganna do next keeps me excited all the time you know?"

"Well, he must be something because I don't remember the last time you were this happy."

"Me neither. Look, I'm ganna go to bed. I'm wiped out." Rory stood up and walked out of the living room. Just before she left, Rory turned around again, "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Give him another chance. He's a good guy."

She smiled, "Maybe I will."

Rory smiled back and nodded before heading to her bedroom.

* * *

-The next morning, Gilmore's House-

Lorelai took another sip of her coffee and knocked on Rory's bedroom door, "Rise and shine my little college girl!" A few minutes later the door opened and out came an annoyed Rory.

"Do you have some kind of death wish? I was sleeping!"

"Oh you could never kill me! Who would make you coffee in the morning?" She said handing Rory a cup.

Rory took a sip and smiled, "You're right! I would be coffee-less."

Lorelai shrugged, "I knew I was good for something. I'm ganna go get the mail."

Rory threw a pop tart in the toaster and took a seat at their small kitchen table. Soon enough, Lorelai came back with the mail in her hands. "Rory's got mail!" she chirped before putting a little white envelope in front of Rory.

"That's weird I thought they didn't send my mail here anymore." She looked at the envelope and noticed it was from Jess. A smile instantly spread across her face and she tore it open. After reading it she handed it to her mother. "His bookstores having an open house and he wants us to come."

Lorelai sat the invitation down, "Whoa wait a second, by _us_ he means just you right?

Rory snorted, "No by_ us _he means me _and_ you mom."

"Well, when is it?"

"Next weekend."

"Nope, I can't go," Lorelai answered quickly.

"Why not?"

"I have that… one thing."

"Mom, you're going!" Rory said getting up to grab her pop tart.

"Do I have to?" she whined

Rory took a bite and nodded, "Yes you do. Otherwise, I _will_ kill you."

Loreali gasped, "But don't you remember? I'm your coffee maker!"

She shrugged, "I'll just get Luke to make my coffee for me. Besides, it will be fun mom!" Rory walked away leaving Lorelai alone.

"Oh yes, great fun. Lorelai said sarcastically to herself.

* * *

-That night, Jess's bookstore, Philadelphia-

Jess opened his latest book and got comfortable on the sofa. Just then, his cell phone rang. He sighed and got up to answer it. He noticed the caller I.D and smiled, "It's you again."

"Hey Jess!" Rory said. Jess could almost hear her smiling as she spoke.

"Wow. You actually acknowledged my presence. And this time, I didn't even have to pretend like I was dying."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Rory asked

Jess rolled his eyes, "Never mind. What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that me and my mom are coming to your open house next weekend."

"Wow. She actually agreed to go?"

"Well, I had to make a threat on her life but yeah she agreed."

"Feels good to be so loved." Jess said sarcastically

"Well you know how she is. She's going to give you another chance Jess."

"How did you manage that?"

"She's can see that for the first time in years, I'm truly happy."

Jess didn't want to say it but nothing felt better than knowing he made her happy. Jess actually felt his face turning red. "Like I said before, feels good to be so loved," but this time, Jess wasn't being sarcastic.

"I bet it does. I should go though, it's kind of late."

"Yeah, alright well I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye Jess." Rory hung up and so did Jess. He went back over to his sofa and once again got comfortable. He opened his book to being when all the sudden he heard a knock on his door.

Jess threw his hands in the air, "For the love of god!" He stood up yet again and angrily made his way towards the door. "Whoever you are you need to go away because…" his words faded when he opened the door. A dead silence fell over him as he stared at the person before him. After a few moments of shock, Jess whispered, "Tessa."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry okay? Please don't hurt me for bringing her back. She will not be staying long I can promise that. I can also promise that she's not pregnant or anything along those lines. I wish I could just write lovey dovey Literati scenes for the rest of the story but that's not very realistic. I need her to stir up their relationship a bit. She will be gone again before you know it. Please review! **

**P.S- I want to thank all of you who take time out of your own lifes to to review. You are all so kind! Keep um coming.**

**P.S.S- Sorry it took me like a freaking month to get this chapter up. I have been busy and then, I went to post it like last week and it wasn't working for days! Fanfiction finally stopped being stupid and let me post it! Yay! Enjoy this chapter though! I'd say there is about 4 or 5 more chapters to go  
**

**Happy reading folks!**


	17. The list

_  
_-Wednesday Night, The Gilmore's House-

_2:30 am_

Rory sighed as she rolled back over in bed. It was now Thursday morning, which met in one day she would be leaving with her mom to go visit Jess. A smile crept onto her face just thinking about it. Rory rolled back over but quickly realized she was not going to fall asleep anytime soon. So instead, she popped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone. _He is going to kill me._ She dialed his number. _I'm dead._

"Are you serious?" Came an obviously pissed off Jess from the other line.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't sleep and I thought maybe we could just talk for a while."

"Are you aware that's it 2 in the morning?"

"Very aware and don't act so happy to hear my voice!" Rory said cheerfully

There was a long silence and Rory was beginning to think he fell asleep on her, "Jess? You there?"

"Uh? Oh sorry, yeah I'm here. I just went to grab a pop out of the fridge."

Rory found this a little odd. _Why would he get up and get a pop during the middle of a phone conversation?_ She was too tired to worry about it though. "Um, okay. So, are you guys getting set up for Friday?"

"Yeah, well sort of anyways. Everyone else refuses to help me set up because I owe them."

"Why do you owe them?"

"Our last open house I conveniently was out of town for the set up and they were pretty pissed about it. That leads me to the present, where I have to set up all by my lonesome self."

"Poor little boy."

"Yeah it pretty much sucks. Hey, I forgot to tell you. Luke's coming to the open house also."

"Oh yay!"

"Did you just say 'yay'?"

"I think so. God what am I? A sugar educed four year old?"

"Well…"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Answer that and you die!"

"Fair enough. You know, you really didn't wake me up. I was awake as well."

"Well then why such the chipper greeting?"

"Because you shouldn't be awake still!"

"Well I am and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's it. We are over Rory Gilmore."

"Ha! You couldn't break up with me even if you wanted to!"

Jess huffed, "And why not?"

"You don't have the guts."

Jess sounded offended, "I do too! What the crap are you talking about? Watch, I'll do it right now. Rory, we're through."

"You suck at breaking up. Is that why you never broke up with me? Instead you just fled?"

"No, I never broke up with you because…"

Rory leaned in a little and held the phone tighter to her ear, "Because _why_ Jess?" No answer. Rory's mouth fell open, "Because you didn't have the guts! Admit it!"

"Wow Rory, did you see the time? I should get going."

"Jess!"

"Goodbye Rory!"

Rory rolled her eyes once again at Jess and suddenly, something hit her. "Wait Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." No hesitation, no second thoughts, he didn't even need time to think about it. It was one thing he has always known and one thing that would never change. He loved Rory.

She smiled. Rory had known it for quite sometime now but she was always scared that she just _thought_ she loved him. Although, Rory's whole attitude changed in that one silly conversation they had. Somewhere between their childish banter, Rory realized that she_ really_ did love him.

"Okay, glad we established that. Well have a good rest of the night Jess."

"You too, I'll see you Friday."

"Yup. See you Friday. Bye."

Jess hung up and laid back down in bed. He didn't close his eyes though. He wanted to but he way too much to think about. Memories of the other night flashed through his head.

* * *

_A dead silence fell over him as he stared at the person before him. After a few moments of shock, Jess whispered, "Tessa."_

_Tessa gave him a weak smile, "Hey Jess."_

_Jess couldn't do anything but just stare at her, "Uh... what? What are you doing here?"_

"_Look, I know we ended this but ever since we did, I've regretted it."_

_Jess shut his eyes. Of course she had to come now, when everything was going so good with him and Rory. "Tessa" he said with his eyes still shut._

"_No Jess, I get it. I get that you will always feel something for Rory and at first, I wasn't okay with that but the more I thought about it the more I realized I could live with it. I can get past it!"_

"_Tessa no! Don't you get it? We are over!"_

_Tessa walked closer to Jess and put her hand on his shoulder, "Why do we have to be?"_

_Jess shook off her hand and let out a deep breath, "Because I'm with Rory now."_

_Tessa's face turned ghostly white. She didn't say anything for a while. The silence finally got to her though, "Oh" was all managed to get out._

_Jess ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm sorry Tessa."_

_She looked towards the ground but then back up at Jess. She now had tears in her eyes, "How do you know? How do you know that you were supposed to choose her over me?"_

_Jess kicked the door railing out of frustration, "God because I don't feel anything when I look at you Tessa!" It came out louder and harsher than Jess had intended._

_She wiped at a tear, "And what do you feel when you look at her?"_

_He shrugged, "Everything."_

_Tessa nodded, "I've really lost you haven't I?"_

_Jess shook his head and looked into her eyes, "You didn't lose me, you just never really had me."_

"_It's just; I can't picture myself with anyone but you."_

"_Well then, you're not trying hard enough." Jess walked back to his bedroom knowing that she would show herself out the door._

Jess groaned has he buried his head into his pillow. He thought all his Tessa drama was over with but she just had to come crawling back. Jess hadn't seen or talked to her since the other night and Jess just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

-Thursday Morning, Luke's Diner- 

"So, what time are we leaving tomorrow for Jess's?" Rory asked as she took a bite of her pancake.

Lorelai sipped her coffee before answering, "Um, I think we should start getting ready at quarter to _never_, be in the car by _not going_, and get there around _not ganna happen_."

Rory glared at her mom, "I can tell already that this is going to be a fun trip tomorrow isn't it?"

Lorelai smiled, "Very Fun! We should play Eye spy on the way up there! That will make it even better."

"Why are so bummed about going to see him?"

"Aw honey I'm not bummed! I'm just playing around, seriously."

Rory shrugged, "You better be or I'll throw my pancake at you!"

"What a threat!"

"Hey so Jess told me Luke's coming! Are we riding with him?"

Lorelai gasped, "Great Idea honey! There's nothing more annoying to him then the two of us in his itty bitty truck for a long period of time!"

Rory nodded in agreement, "We must plan before hand what we are going to say, let's make this the most irritating encounter he has ever had with us!"

Lorelai stood up and put her coffee cup in the sink, "Oooh! We should make a list of annoying things to do while in the car with him tomorrow!"

"You are my hero!" Rory said as she raced to get a pad of paper and a pen.

* * *

-Thursday night, Jess's bookstore, Philadelphia- 

Jess sat down and looked around. It actually looked pretty clean. He nodded with pride before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Jess then grabbed his cell phone to call Rory but instead, he found himself staring at his phone's wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Rory that she forced him to take. They were sitting at Luke's diner and Rory's chair was pushed up next to his. Rory had her hand resting on his shoulder and was flashing a beautiful smile while Jess wore his little grin. Jess smiled at the picture and decided to look through the rest of them.

As he flipped through picture after picture, he realized something he hadn't noticed before. Rory was smiling in every picture, not always with her mouth. Sometimes she was smiling with her eyes and others her whole face. He had never believed Rory when said he made her truly happy. Not until that moment anyways. It was then that Jess saw it too. He saw what everyone else had noticed, he made her happy.

He put the phone down and laughed to himself. He made her happy? If only she knew how she made _him_ feel.

* * *

-Friday Morning, Luke's Diner- 

Rory and Loreali leaned against his wall as they waited for Luke. He finally came out of the diner with his keys, "Alright lets go. Why do we all to ride in my truck again?" He asked with slight annoyance.

Lorelai smiled, "To save gas money, duh."

"Don't you mean so _you_ can save gas money?"

Lorelai climbed into the truck and rolled her eyes, "Same thing." Rory got in afterwards and after minutes of uncomfortable shifting, they all were ready to go.

Luke started up the car and began to drive through stars hollow, "Uh... you guys can turn on the radio if you want."

Lorelai smacked her head, "Oh crap! Rory, we forgot to put the radio on our list!"

Luke turned confused, "Uh... what list?"

"Curse our idiotic brains mom! Curse um!"

Luke sighed, "What list are you talking about?"

Lorelai smiled at him sweetly, "What was that?"

"You were talking about a list."

"Uh?"

"What?" Luke asked puzzled

"Uh?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Uh?"

"What?"

Luke threw his hands up in the air in defeat, "I give up." he mumbled to himself

Rory smiled and whispered into Lorelai's ear, "Cross off puzzling conversation number one."

Lorelai nodded, "Okay but when do you do puzzling conversation number two?"

"After the first rest stop, which is about right now." Rory smiled deceitfully and leaned forward so she could see Luke, "Hey Luke, we need to stop."

"What do you mean we need to stop? We just starting driving!"

"I need to use the bathroom."

"You went before we left, which was less than a minute ago. How could you possibly have to go again?"

"Uh?"

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

Luke shook his head, "Alright there's a new rule for this little road trip. Nobody can talk!"

Lorelai stuck her tongue out at him before crossing off a few things from their list.

Luke's truck pulled up to the bookstore and Rory was the first one out of the vehicle. She didn't even bother to knock, she barged right in. "Jess!" Rory called out spotting him in his kitchen. She ran up to him and kissed his lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away and and Rory immediately began talking, "Okay, so I have to tell you all about my ride up here. I don't even know where to start! It was just…" Rory's voice trailed off. Jess wasn't paying attention; he wasn't even looking at her. Jess was looking right past her. Rory turned around to see what had his attention and her heart about stopped.

Standing less than four feet in front of her was Tessa. _This can't be happening._ Rory groaned and turned back to him but kept her eye on Tessa, "Jess?" she said quietly.

He quickly put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Rory, and I'll handle this." Jess approached Tessa, "What are you doing here? I thought…"

Tessa crossed her hands over her chest, "You thought the other night was it? That it was the last of me?"

Rory eyed Jess, "The other night? Jess what is she talking about?"

"Oh you didn't tell her Jess?" He looked at Rory helplessly and than back at Tessa. "You didn't tell her that I stopped by the other night?"

Rory took a deep breath. How could the weekend she had been so excited for quickly become such a nightmare?

Jess shook his head, "Tessa, why are you here?"

"I heard some guys talking about your open house earlier so I thought I would stop by. I have a right to be here."

"Yeah you do have that right but I also have a right to ignore you." Jess grabbed Rory's hand and walked away from Tessa. They left the room completely and Rory turned to face Jess, "So you saw her the other night?"

"Rory, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it's just, I didn't want you to get worked up for nothing. She came by again to try to get me back. I told her I was with you now and after some arguing, I just walked away and she left. I thought it over, I thought she would get it by now but I guess now."

"I think she gets it but now it's just about screwing up our relationship. Are you sure she's 21? I mean, people get the ages 21 and 13 mixed up all the time!"

Jess sighed, "I can't believe she's here. Look, I'll be right back. I need to go see Luke for a minute." Rory nodded as he left. She found herself a place on his sofa and pulled a book off the coffee counter next to her. Rory was just about to open it when she felt someone take the seat next to her on couch.

Rory turned to see it was Tessa. Tessa smiled, "Before you say anything, I just need you to know that I'm not here to steal Jess... I'm not even here for him. I'm here for you." Rory didn't say anything she just cocked her head a bit in confusion. Tessa continued, "I'm sorry about that little thing in the kitchen, I'm still working on getting over it all ya know? I just came here to tell you that, you need to hold on to him. You need to hold onto Jess because.." Tessa's took a deep breath, "Because he wants nothing more than to hold on to you."

Rory nodded, "I will, I'm not going anywhere. Well, unless he's going with me. You seriously showed up here to tell me that?"

Tessa laughed, "Yes and no. I also came here to tell you that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I've ever come off as a jerk to you. I'll admit it, I was jealous. I was jealous of the way Jess acted when he was around you. I'm sorry Rory."

Rory gave her a small smile, "It's okay but thank you, I really appreciated it." Tessa returned the smile and got up.

"Well, it's been a short but interesting journey Rory Gilmore. Remember what I said." Tessa walked away and Rory knew that this time, she was walking away for good.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap I haven't updating in MONTHS... here is my pathetic little excuse, I had a honors English speech due followed by teachers cramming test into the end of the year followed by exams. I am done with school though for the summer so I will post more. This story only has a few chapters left guys!**

**So, Tessa is gone and it is for good. I completely changed my mind about her and what I was going to do with her character. I had originally planned for a one-sided kiss between her and Jess that Rory would've seen but then I realized how incredibly cliché and boring that was. So, I took a whole new route and kinda turned her into a good girl at heart.**

**Thanks for your amazing reviews, without you guys, I would NOT update.**

**So keep them up**


	18. You're all I have

"Adios!" Jess called as the last guest left his open house. With a sigh, he fell onto the couch right next to Rory. "Holy crap, what's wrong with people? Don't they ever leave?"

"Of course not!" Lorelai proclaimed coming out of the kitchen with a soda in her hand. "This place is great Jess; you really have done something here." Jess gave her a small smile from his place on the couch.

"Where's Luke?" Rory asked

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "He found some book that he refuses to put down until he at least understands the first paragraph."

"In other words," Jess began, "It's going to be a long night, a long freaking night." Rory laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

Lorelai coughed and appeared to be slightly uncomfortable, "Yeah well maybe I'll go help him with that," she said pointed towards where Luke was, "It will make the time go by quicker… yeah." Lorelai scurried off leaving Rory and Jess alone."

"Hey Jess?" Rory asked still having laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I was just thinking... what are we going to do when the summer's over? I have to go back to school in less than a month. I think we should figure something out ya know?"

"I can go visit you and you can come visit me. Same as it is now." Jess said nonchalantly

Rory brought her head up to meet his eyes, "That's not always going to work Jess. I have classes."

Jess lightly touched her chin, "Hey we will figure it out Rory. No need for the freak out." He brought her in for a quick kiss. Rory smiled and kissed him back. "Hey are you staying her for the night?"

"My mom rented a Hotel and I don't wanna weird her out by sleeping here ya know? I mean I'm an adult but it's still probably awkward for her to think about her daughter spending the night with a guy. I also doubt she wants to sleep alone."

"I don't wanna sleep alone!" Jess whined

Rory rolled her eyes and stood up, "Get over it!" Standing over him, Rory leaned down and gave him a passionate goodnight kiss. "I will see you in the morning." She made her way towards the door and called out for her mom.

Lorelai came out of the room dragging Luke by the arm. His head was glued to the book in his head, "Lorelai wait, I still don't understand what this line means. What the he-"

Luke was cut off by Lorelai, "Bye Luke! See you in the morning."

He sighed and threw the book down, "Eh it's useless anyway. Jess, don't you have any books in here for people with a normal intelligence level?" Jess sighed and shook his head, annoyed by his uncle's stupidity. Luke shrugged, "Whatever, Jess I'm going to go in my things out of the car for the night." With that, he walked out.

Rory waved at Jess one last time and followed Luke out. Lorelai headed for the door but Jess's voice stopped her. "Hey wait." Lorelai turned around.

He stood up and walked near her and actually appeared nervous, "Okay look, I think you should sit down."

"Jess what is it?" She asked with fear creeping into her voice, "What's wrong?" Lorelai and Jess both walked back over to the couch and sat across from each other.

Jess took a deep breath, "Okay before you go off on one your random freak outs, I have thought this through, like _really_ thought it through."

She crossed her arms nervously, "What are you trying to say?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I just… I love her and she's the only girl I can imagine myself with."

"The only girl you can imagine yourself with for right now? Or… forever?"

Jess didn't say anything for a while. He stared at the carpet with a blank look. After a long silence, he looked up and said, "Forever. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

* * *

Rory opened the passenger door to Luke's truck and took a seat. He was letting them borrow it for the night so they could get a hotel and he could just stay with Jess. Luke got his things from the back and said goodnight to Rory before heading back inside. Finally, she was alone. Even if it just for a minute.

She need sometime to think; it had been one crazy night. First the thing with Tessa, which in fact did freak her out but it ended up okay. The one thing she couldn't get out of her mind was her small talk with Jess.

"_I was just thinking... what are we going to do when the summer's over? I have to go back to school in less than a month. I think we should figure something out ya know?"_

"_I can go visit you and you can come visit me. Same as it is now." Jess said nonchalantly_

Rory sighed; he wasn't taking it seriously enough. They really needed to figure everything out or they would fall apart. It was as simple as that. She leaned back in her seat. _What did she want? Was she looking for long term?_ Rory was happy with Jess, but did she think it was going to be a silly summer love? She honestly had never thought about it really. Rory had been living in the moment recently and part of her needed to grow up. She had to figure out her future and most of all; if her future involved Jess.

Rory took a big deep breath and closed her eyes. She loved him. There was no doubt in her mind about that. Even though everything else was a big ball of confusion then at least she knew that much. It always came back to Jess, _always._ When she was with Dean, it came back to Jess. Then she dated Jess. After they broke up, it still came back to him. The boy she could never truly get over. _That had to mean something right?_

Rory needed inspiration. A sign of some sort to tell her what to do. She dug through her purse for Luke's car keys. She turned on the car and then the radio. The first song she heard was "You're all I have" by Snow Patrol and her finger slowly lowered from the radio. She sat and just took in the lyrics.

…_Just give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Give me a chance to hold on  
Just give me something to hold onto_

_It's so clear now that you are all that I have  
I have no fear cos you are all that I have…_

Rory had tears in her eyes. Rory was all Jess had, and he was all Rory had. She couldn't let go of that. They needed each other; she needed him. She let the tears fall as she sat and listened to the rest of the song. It was therapy to her in some ways. Slowly, all the pieces began to come together. All her doubts and fears and concerns washed away and she _knew_ what she wanted. This wasn't some stupid summer love; this was something real. This was something she _needed _to hold on to.

* * *

Lorelai stopped breathing. Did he really just say he was going to ask Rory to _marry_ him? She had to have heard him wrong," Jess I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

He gulped, "I'm going to ask Rory to marry me."

She had heard him right after all. Lorelai was speechless, just completely speechless.

Jess read the blank expression on her face, "Okay I know you think I'm insane but we're old enough for this."

Lorelai shook her head, "Jess, she's so young; you're both so young. Are you sure you know what you're talking about here? Marriage is a life time commitment."

"I know what it is and I also know what I want. Look, for as long as you have known me, have I ever been fixed on a girl other than Rory seriously?"

Lorelai nodded and laughed, "Uh yeah. There was Shane and there was Tessa. Those girls aren't Rory."

"I said fixed on a girl _seriously_. Those relationships weren't serious. I didn't love them."

"Jess, just because you love her that does not mean you want to marry her."

He was getting mad now. Lorelai wasn't getting it, "God I have gone through a lot of crap but in the end, it always comes down to her. Why is that Lorelai?" He was yelling now, "Tell me! Why is that?"

Lorelai sighed, "Jess, I'm on your guy's side here okay? I just want you to realize what you're getting into. I know you love her, and I know it's always been her and only her. I get that Jess."

He covered his face with his hands. After a moment, his head shot up, "Well then what don't you get?"

Lorelai bit her lip. He had a point. _What was she getting at with this? _They obviously had something. She had said herself; she had never seen Rory so happy. Lorelai was just afraid of the idea of her daughter getting married. It was a frightful thought. _Was that why she was fighting this so much? Not because of them but because of her own selfish thoughts?_ She placed her hands in her lap, "Jess?"

He looked straight at her,"What?"

"You really want to marry her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I really do."

"I have never in my life thought I would say this to you, but you have proven yourself to me. You have showed me what Rory has said all along; you're a good guy. Jess, if you want to marry her then I give you my permission." Lorelai sat up a little straighter, "I give you permission to marry my daughter."

* * *

**A/N: I'm about to go "ahhhhh" but for two reasons.**

**AHHHH! I went into some serious "I hate you 'What we left behind' mood where I didn't want to write. That's why this chapter took 8 years. Thank the lord I got over that. Sorry guys /**

**AHHHH! Lorelai gives her permission :o What will come of this? I guess you will have to wait and see... hehe I'm evil**

**One more chapter guys! Then my baby is over! But a sequel? I have said yes but I'm not sure anymore since I started a new story that I'm excited about. I want to concentrate on that but who knows? Maybe after I'm done with that story or at least have a good hold on it will write a sequel.**

**Review thanks: Thank you thank you thank you to all of you! You seriously are amazing. Final chapter is the next one guys! Then this story will be complete, that's it! One more chapter! ahh!**

**Keep reviewing, I love you guys.**


	19. Now or never

**I'm so so so so so so SO times a million sorry. I sort of forgot about this story till someone a few weeks ago mentioned it. You guys deserve like a million dollars (I don't have that much sadly) for being so kind and patient. ANWAYS; if you have forgot what happened before just read the LAST chapter over again and I'm sure you will be fine.**

**Enjoy guys! Tell me what you think please.**

* * *

Rory took her hair down and let it blow with the wind. Creeping towards the edge, she smiled at the thought of the refreshing water she was about to dive into.

"Alright my little swimmer, on the count of three." Lorelai called from her place on the lounge chair. She had on her sunglasses and the newest issue of_US Weekly _in her hand, "One… two… three!"

Rory let out a scream and dove into the pool. Rory and Lorelai thought a nice dip in the hotel pool would be great before they headed back to Jess's for the rest of the weekend.

She surfaced the water and stepped back out of the pool. Grabbing a towel, she wrapped herself around it and sat on the chair next to Lorelai's.

"Hey mom?"

"No. I'm not getting wet. Besides there no time; I have to find out what horrible thing Brittany did to her kids this week."

Rory shook her head, "No, that's not it. I was just wondering something."

"What?"

"Last night, I was waiting in the car for you and I don't know. It just seemed like you were taking a while. What were you doing?"

"Talking to your boyfriend."

Rory laughed, "Aw do you have a little crush on him now? That's just adorable."

"Yes actually, I just can't resist twenty something year old boys."

"No really, what did you two talk about? I want to know!"

"I don't kiss and tell."

Rory's jaw dropped open and she gave her mom a playful slap, "Ew you're disgusting. This is my boyfriend you're talking about. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business." Lorelai had to hold back a laugh at that one. It was Rory's business, _completely_ her business.

"Fine. I'll get it out of him sooner or later."

"Sooner than you think." Lorelai said with a small smirk.

Rory was getting annoyed now. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai shrugged and stood up. She gave Rory and wink before walking away towards their hotel room. Rory stomped her foot in frustration, rolled her eyes, and followed her stubborn mother.

* * *

"You're what!?" 

Jess sighed. "I'm going to ask her to marry me. God why is that so hard to understand?"

Luke shook his head, "I understand it. It's just, wow. It's… god. I… you're…" Luke trailed off and didn't say anything for a while. Then all the sudden he stood up straight and said, "Well I'm happy for you."

Jess was not expecting that. "You are?"

Luke nodded, "You love her?"

"Yeah."

"Does she love you?"

"Yes Luke."

"And you're both happy?"

"Very."

"Then yes, I'm happy for you Jess. I'm happy for the both of you."

Jess nodded with a smile, "Thanks. That means something to me. It really does."

Luke gave Jess a smile and walked out of the room leaving him alone. Jess fingered the velvet covered box that was now in his pocket. He was really going to do this. He was really going to ask the most beautiful, amazing, perfect girl he had ever met to marry _him. God why is she even with me?__There a millions who would fall to their feet to be with her. Why me?_ Jess didn't know the answer to that question and he would probably never know. That wasn't what mattered. What mattered is that she did pick him; she did choose him to be with. He wasn't going to lose that, not like he had in the past. He loved her, he needed her. Jess  
pulled out the box and opened it. The diamond ring sparkled in the light. He being a man didn't really care for jewelry but for some reason, in that moment, that ring was the most amazing thing Jess had ever seen.

* * *

Lorelai knocked on the door and it opened quickly. Luke gave her a smile, "Hey guys come in." 

Lorelai and Rory scrambled in loudly. Jess heard them in the other room and quickly shoved the box back into his pocket before walking over to the girls.

Jess gave Rory a kiss before saying, "Well hello stranger. Sleep good?"

"Of course not. My mother was with me. You?"

"I would have had a great night but Luke decided he wasn't going to turn off the damn light until he figured out what that stupid book said."

Luke sighed, "Well I'm sorry people don't write in black and white anymore. They use useless big words and phrases to sound more intelligent when in fact they're just degrading everyone else's intelligence when a person tries to read the book."

Jess cocked his head, "Where do you come up with this crap? Do you lie awake at night planning your next stupid statement?"

Lorelai raised her hand and exclaimed, "Ooh ooh! I do that! I do that!"

Jess just rolled his eyes. Rory shook her head, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Luke clap his hands together once, "Anyways, Jess why don't you take Rory out for breakfast? Show her around a bit? I'll make Lorelai some breakfast here."

Jess nodded but Rory just looked confused, "Uh why don't we all go out to breakfast? Why are we splitting up?"

Lorelai, being the last choice to answer that question was indeed the first, "Because, if we don't split it up, we'll never learn how to survive without each other now go!"

Rory was about to object again but Lorelai physically pushed her out the door. Jess laughed and walked right out. Rory looked appalled, "How dare she do that to me. That's it! I'm finding a new mother."

Jess wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder as they walked out to his car, "Eh you might want to stick with the one you have. She's pretty good."

Rory laughed, "Ew. With every passing second I'm beginning to think my mother was not lying earlier."

"What?"

"Nothing. I said nothing. So where are we going?"

Jess shrugged, "Where ever you want to go."

"How about a cute little coffee shop or something? Got any of those here?"

"If you wish."

* * *

Lorelai took a seat on the couch and Luke joined her. She took a deep breath, "Is this really happening?" 

"I believe so."

"I'm happy for Rory, and Jess for that matter but I just can't help but be a tad bit jealous."

Luke laughed, "Jealous? Of what?"

"I don't know! Of what they have, of what they're going to have. A marriage, a life together. I've never had that."

"Lorelai..."

"And I never thought my daughter would have that before me. I mean, I'm not mad or anything it's just kind of depressing. She loves someone, she has someone. She's possibly going to marry someone. Why does she get that? Why not me?"

"Lorelai…"

"God that sounded bitchy. I didn't mean to sound bitchy. I just, I don't get it. When is my once-in-a-lifetime guy coming around? When is my one and only ganna get off the train and come to me?"

"Lorelai!" Luke yelled it this time.

"What?"

He sighed and gave her a smile. "You're going to find someone. You're going to get that once-in-a-lifetime, you're going to marry the perfect guy for you and you will have everything Rory has. So stop worrying."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just do, okay? I can't explain it. I just know."

Lorelai looked over at Luke and matched his smile. For a moment, their eyes met and they were caught in a stare. It was a short but unmistakable stare. A stare that gave Lorelai more reassurance than anything else would ever give her. _Yeah I'll find someone. I'll get my once-in-a-lifetime. Someday._

* * *

Jess watched Rory take a sip of her coffee and he smiled. It was kind of funny really, no matter what she did or how she did it; she looked beautiful. Rory caught him staring. She instantly started to freak, "Why are you looking at me? Do I have something on my face?" 

Jess shook his head, "No you're fine. You look great."'

She smiled, "Well thank you. And thanks for bringing me here it's great. So cute and coffee shop-y."

"Coffee shop-y? Where do you get off thinking its okay to make up your own words?"

"Uh hello? It's called freedom. I can make up my words if I want to!"

"Well it's pretty pointless since nobody is going to know what the hell you're talking about."

"Do they normally?"

"No."

"Then I really don't see the problem here."

Jess took the deepest, biggest breath he has ever taken. He couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't sit there and not think about the ring in his pocket, he couldn't not think about what she going to say. He had to do this. It was now or never. Jess pulled something from his back pocket and slid it across the table.

Rory looked up at the object in front of her, "It's my book _hoot._ Wait, this is from my house how did you…?"

"I borrowed it… again."

A smile crept onto Rory's face as she remembered a very similar conversation she had with Jess many years ago. Before all the drama happened, before all the tears and feelings, before_ everything._

"Déjà vu anyone?"

Jess laughed and said, "Well you should turn to page 23. I think you might be interested in something I added in the margins."

Rory obeyed and flipped to page 23. She searched the margin and down near the bottom of the page it read:

_Rory,_

_Marry me._

Her heart stopped, her body froze, her mind spun in circles. She had to do a double take, and even a triple take. _Is this a joke? _Rory slowly looked up to meet Jess's eyes and she knew right away he was serious. It all flashed before her; everything. The moment they first met, their first kiss, the time he told her he loved her, when she first saw him with Tessa, jumping off the ledge together, every moment she had spent with Jess flashed before her eyes. The love, the confusion, the heartache. It was all there. But in those flashes Rory noticed something; no matter what they had gone through she had always loved him. At times she denied it, at times she hated herself for it and other times she embraced it but no matter what she _loved_ him.

That was why she could look up at Jess and with tears forming her eyes she answered, "Yeah, I'll marry you."

Jess sat there frozen in time. _She said yes. She said yes. Rory Gilmore said yes to marrying me. _He coughed and tried to play it cool, "Yeah well that's good. That's nice."

Rory laughed and wiped at a tear while she stood up, "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"You're supposed to kiss me now."

Jess bolted up and moved closer to Rory, "I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"Mhm…" Just then his lips met hers. He smiled and their kiss deepened. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and neither of them even cared about the people around them. Jess pulled away, "Oh and you might want this." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and opened the box.

Rory's eyes grew wide at the beautiful ring, "Oh my god. Yeah, I... I think I want that." He slipped it on her finger. "You know what else I'm thinking?"

"Hm?"

"I'm thinking you're a keeper Jess."

He nodded, "Really? Because I was just starting to think the same thing about you." And with that, the two let out a small laugh before they kissed again. The bustling noise and people of the coffee shop faded because at that moment, neither of them heard nor saw anything else but each other. And frankly, that was just the way they wanted it to be.

* * *

**Yay I'm done! Took me long enough.**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. You guys were amazing. I love you all from the bottom of my cheesy little heart.**

**I don't know about a sequel, I kind of just like the way this ended. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Oh and I threw some Java Junkie in there as promised**


End file.
